Kingdom Hearts: Adventure of Light!
by bopdog111
Summary: A boy welds a mysterious weapon called the KeyBlade created by the High Heavens. He and his new friends must save each world from the heartless, find their friends, and defeat each villian from each world. The Golden Angel KeyBlade is the only KeyBlade to defeat the mightiest Heartless. Will Scotty and his friends defeat the Heartless, save their friends, and get his brother back?
1. Prolouge!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In a Dark place.**

A boy by the age of 10 with brown hair wearing a white sweater, brown collor, black pants, red sneakers, and has grey eyes is in a dark place. _Huh? W-Where am i?_ The boy thought. After he took a step the floor it suddenly glowed revealing a floor with a princesess on it. Soon a voice said _"So much to do so little time... Take your time don't be afraid. The door is_ _still shut. Now step foward. Can you do it?"_

The boy walked to the center of the circle. Soon three altairs appeared each holding a shield, staff, and a sword. _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength."_ The voice said. _Who is this guy?_ The boy thought as he walks toward the sword. _"Choose well."_ The voice said before the boy picked the sword up.

The voice said _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" Yeah i guess..._ The boy thought before the sword disappered shocking him. _"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ The voice ask. The boy looked at the shield and the staff before he walked toward the staff and picked it up.

 _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_ The voice ask. _Uh yeah?_ The boy thought before the staff disappered. _"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice ask.

 _Yes?_ The boy thought before the altairs collapsed. Soon the floor disappered as the boy fell. The boy landed on another floor. Then the sword he picked appeared on his hand as the voice said _"You've gained the power to fight."_ The boy slash and the voice said _"Alright! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ Then people completly black and has glowing yellow eyes emerge from the ground.

The boy got himself ready and charged. One of the persons attempts to punch him but he slash the person in half. He slash the others in half before one of them got behind him. _"Behind you!"_ The voice yelled as The boy slash the person in half. Then a door appeared. The boy went toward the door and he tried to open it but his hand went threw it. _I can't open it._ The boy thought. Then the door glowed before it became real.

The boy touched the door and opended it. It revealed an area with a girl and two boys. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself."_ The voice said. The boy went to the girl and she ask "What do you care about?" "You." The boy simply said as she blush. The boy went to another as he ask "What's your goal?" "Make the world a better place." The boy said as the boy said "Mm-hm." The boy went to the other as he ask "What are you afraid of?" "Death." The boy said as the other fliched.

 _"You cared about that girl. Your goal is making the world a better place. Your afraid of death. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long the sun is shining your journey should be a pleasent one."_ The voice said. "Sounds good." The boy said. Then the voice said _"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ The entire scene then glows real bright before the boy found himself back into the dark place.

The boy looked at the light and walked toward it. Soon he found himself surrounded by more black people as he summons his blade. One rush toward him and attempt to grab him but the boy rolled out of the way to dodge. The boy slash the person's head off as he disappeared into a black mist.

Two more charged but the boy jumped and kicked them away. Then the boy slashed at one killing it. Then he spin around slashing all of them in half. Soon a stair case came out. The boy ran toward the steps and stops on the middle of a new floor. _"The closer you get to the lithe the more powerful your shadow becomes."_ The voice said as The boy looked behind him.

The shadow on the lifted itself off the ground and started to change. The shadow looks like a giant devil, with three glowing eyes, completely black, heart shaped hole on the stomach, long fangs, spikes on his back, arms, and legs, short legs, muscular arms, claws on one hand and holding a short axe, horns craved into long short spirals, short wings, a small tail looking like a bone, and a long bone on the wings.

The boy stepped back in shock as the shadow grew. _"But don't be afraid and don't forget..."_ The voice said as the boy ran toward the stairs but they disappeared causing him to stop. The boy look at the shadow beast walking toward him. _I guess i can call that thing a Vanguard._ The boy thought as he summons his sword.

The Vanguard did a downward slash with it's axe but the boy rolled out of way as the axe hit the ground. As the Vanguard struggled to pull the axe out of the ground, the boy ran toward his back and slashed he kept slashing before The Vanguard pulled the axe out of the ground. The Vanguard used his wings to fly up a little and stopped as he dropped to the ground resulting a large shockwave and pushing the boy back. The Boy jumped to his feet and rolled out of harms way as The Vanguard tried to slash twice but kept missing.

 _Too bad for the Vanguard's speed. He's so big he's too slow._ The boy thought. "Oh really? Will let me lower my size a little." The Vanguard unexpectedly spoke shocking the boy. The Vanguard shrink down a little. The Vanguard slashed twice as the boy dodge them but with much difficulty. The boy ran toward one of The Vanguard's legs and slashed. The Vanguard slashed as the boy dodged it but then The Vanguard smacked him away.

The boy did a few backflips before he landed on his feet The Vanguard uses his wings again and landed hard causing another shockwave to happen. The boy was blown back. He landed with his back on the ground. The boy was lucky he rolled out of the way when The Vanguard did another downward slash and his axe once again got stuck to the ground. The Vanguard begins trying to pull the axe out of the ground as the boy went to slash his back again. As he slash The Vanguard turned his head and fired a fire breath. The Boy rolled out of the way as The Vanguard pulled the axe out.

The boy got on his feet before the sword disappeared shocking him. _Are you kidding!? Not now!_ The boy thought as he runs. The Vanguard grabbed him and said "But don't be afraid." The boy recognize it as the voice. "You... you want to kill me?" The boy ask in fear. "No i'm just preparing you for the worst to come. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door... Scotty." The Vanguard said as the darkness around Scotty surrounded him.

Then he's vision turned dark and he can't see anything.

* * *

 **There you go tried to make the fighting scenes big and FYI i know the heartless can't speak but for this one they can. Scotty looks like Roxas but a few differences.**


	2. Time in Louisville

**Hey Everyone. Sorry for the wait but don't you worry i'm gonna start updating this more!**

 **Scotty: Welcome back!**

 **I don't own't anything besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Our boy Scotty was resting on a bed as something jumped on his stomach knocking the air out of him. "Wake up!" A voice said. Scotty looked on his stomach to see a young boy. He has green eyes, a blue suit with a red tie, grey shorts, brown hair, and a pair of sneakers. "Brian what time is it?" Scotty ask as he sits up. "Almost 7:20." Brian replied.

Scotty looked at his alarm clock immediately after hearing that and saw it was 7:18. "Aw jeez! How come the alarm didn't went off!?" Scotty ask. "Don't know probably because you've kept sleeping in." Brian said with a fair smile. "No Brian! This... thing black thing swallowed me up! And i called it a Vanguard." Scotty said.

"Brian is your brother up yet!?" A female voice downstairs yelled. "Yes he's up!" Brian yelled. Before Brian ran off he told his older brother "I know you need to get ready but please hurry or we will be late!" Scotty put on his clothes which were the same ones he was wearing during his dream and head down stairs to find his mother cooking breakfast.

"Hey ma." Scotty told his mother with a loving smile. "Good morning sweetie." Scotty's mother told him. After Scotty sat down he ask his mother "Do you know what day it is today?" "Of course. Happy Birthday Scotty." His mother answered. "Thank you." Scotty said. "Happy Birthday Scott!" Brian said. "Thanks little bro." Scotty said as he ruffled Brian's hair making his giggle.

"Here you go everyone dig in." Their mother said as she gave everyone breakfast. They are unaware of someone wearing a black vest, red shirt, black and gold gloves, black pants, red and white sneakers, and a black cloth on his belt watching them. "Alright! Now get to the bus stop." Their mother said as they grabbed their backpacks and went to the bus stop while the person disappeared.

They walked to it to see a boy sleeping on a bench, and a cute girl from Scotty's dream beside him. Scotty looked up and saw someone staring at him from a rooftop. The person has brown armor, and a blue cape. When he figured he was spotted he ran. "Hey handsome!" The girl said knocking Scotty from his train of thought.

The girl has brown hair that reached to the bottom of her neck, a white and black tank top, a skirt by the same color, a black wristband, black sneakers, and blue eyes. "Shannon!" Scotty said to greet her. "Help me wake Ricky." Shannon said as she let out a sigh. Ricky has brown spiky hair, a sleeveless brown and red shirt, a blue coat covered his upper body he was using as a blanket, brown and black shorts, yellow sandals.

"Hey Ricky wakie wakie!" Brian said as he took Ricky's coat off his body as Ricky groaned before sitting up. "Brian i told you a thousand times not to do that." Ricky said still groggy. "He can be quite a waker." Scotty said. "Ricky if you keep doing that you'll wound up in detention." Shannon sighed. "Bus alert!" Brian yelled out as they looked to see the yellow bus.

"Let's go." Scotty said. After they got on they sat in different seats. Shannon and Scotty sat in one alone. Brian sat with one of his friends, and Ricky... he fell back asleep near the window. After they got to their school which is Warren Elementary Brian wake Ricky up again much to Ricky's annoyance.

After the day they waited for their parents to arrived. "Oh i forgot something! I'll be right back!" Scotty said as he left. Scotty went to the recess area. "Now where did it went?" Scotty ask. He was unaware of two eyes seeing him. Scotty heard something laughing and he looked behind him to see a black phantom like critter.

"Who are you and isn't it too early for Halloween?" Scotty ask the critter. _"wE'vE BeEn sEarChInG fOr yoU."_ The creature said. "Huh? I'm i something important to you?" Scotty ask. _"tImE tO CoMe wItH Us."_ The critter said as it fired some laser beams and Scotty dodged them. Scotty thought _I don't anything to defend myself with._

"Leave him!" A voice demanded. The critter and Scotty looked and saw the blue caped, brown armored man. _"yOu!"_ The critter yelled as it attacked him with some sharp chains. The armor wasn't scratched by the chains as the Armor man summoned a Key sword. The Key sword has a curved top with some spikes right below it. It is brown, has a sliver hilt, it also has a chain with a symbol of a Crystal Halo.

 _"nO! NoT ThAt wReTcHeD WeApOn!"_ The critter yelled as it fired more chains. The man used his Key sword to slices each chain with every running step after it got in front of the critter he sliced it as it vanquished in black smoke with only a glowing pink heart disappeared after it floated to the sky.

The armor man turned to Scotty and ask "Are you okay?" "Yeah thanks to you." Scotty said as he dusted himself off. "You should be more cautious next time. Is this what your looking for?" The man ask as he gave Scotty a locket. "Yeah thanks it was a wedding to my mother from my dad where ever he is." Scotty said sadly.

"Don't worry someday you'll find him Scotty. For now i have something to give you." The man said. Ignoring Scotty asking him how he knew his name the man made a ball of golden light and it gone in Scotty's chest. "That's my gift of saying... Happy Birthday." The man said. After he disappeared Scotty shrugged it off and begin to leave.

"Well well." A voice said as Scotty turned to the direction. It was the person watching them eat breakfast. "Who are you?" Scotty ask. "I shouldn've known that traitor was still alive. He'll meet his fate soon. You'll be next." The person said before he disappeared. Confused Scotty shrugged it off and left again.

Brian said "Mom's here!" Scotty ran to catch up. After he reached them Scotty's mother ask "Where do we go to?" Shannon's father suggested "How about the amazing view?" "Acceptable." Ricky's uncle said. "The amazing view it is." Scotty's mother said. The went their and saw the entire view of a great landscape. "Oh how great." Shannon admired. "Yeah." Ricky agreed.

"Has anybody wondered something?" Brian ask. "Like what?" Ricky ask. "What's out there." Brian answered. "Yeah i wondered that to. I don't get why were here on this mountian." Scotty said. "Yeah me too. But i think God knows why." Ricky said. Scotty's mother saw it was almost sunset. "Let get home." She said. Shannon gave Scotty a wrapped box and said "Happy Birthday."

Scotty opened it to find a star shaped fruit. "A papou fruit. Thanks." Scotty said. "Your welcome." Shannon said. "Brian Papou Fruits are special. When two people share it their destinys became intertwined. And they'll stay together no matter what." Scotty explained to a confused Brian.

The man from before was watching them from a tree. "Soon Scotty you'll obtain the legendary KeyBlade the Golden Angel KeyBlade. See you soon... my son." The man said before he disappeared.

* * *

 **Their you go! See ya soon! Be sure to review!**


	3. Destruction of Louisville!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

It was only a day since the attack. Scotty woke up and knew of was Saturday. He looked at the clock it was 11:43. He saw it was still dark. "That's weird. It was suppose to be morning." Scotty said. "I don't think so." A voice said. Scotty looked behind him to see a man with his arms crossed. He has blue hair, two blue, and sky blue linings cloths that look like capes hanging from his shoulder pads, a blue royal suit white under shirt, blue belt, black pants, and has blue boots with blue ribbons sticking from the top and in front of them.

"Who are you?" Scotty ask having enough of strangers. "My name is none of your concern. Your friends will be ended soon." The man said as he disappeared. "Great what next?" Scotty ask himself. Scotty walked out and saw Brian looking outside. "Brian?" Scotty ask as his little brother turned to him. "Scotty what's going on?" Brian ask. "I don't know where's mom?" Scotty ask. Brian answered by pointing at a door.

Scotty ran to it and knocked on it. "Yeah?" She ask. "Mom something's not right here." Scotty said. "I know. Find Ricky and Shannon. Me and Brian will stay here." Scotty's Mom said as she came out. Scotty nodded and ran out. He searched around and spotted them. "Ricky, Shannon!" Scotty yelled at them catching their attention. "Scotty!" Shannon said. "Scott something isn't right." Ricky said.

"I know." Scotty said. Then ran around. Soon they were surrounded by the same creatures in Scotty's dream. "Aw great!" Scotty groaned. Ricky throwed something as he yelled "Cover your eyes!" As they did that soon a bright light emitted and the creatures ran out. "Wow that's one way to beat them." Scotty said. "And the only one." A voice said as the man from the recess area appeared.

"Alright who are you anyway!?" Scotty yelled. "Name's Brag mortal. Now you shall crumble." Brag said as he summons a Key Sword that is yellow, a crown shaped hole at the top, and a sliver hilt. "Not a chance!" Ricky yelled. "Oh really?" Brag ask. Brag then created a hole of Darkness sucking them in slowly. "Just like Tension said 'Your friends will be ended soon'." Brag said with a smirk as he disappeared.

They were almost covered in it bit then a bright light shone through as they were freed from it. "Is everyone alright?" Scotty ask. "Yeah." Ricky said as he rubs his head. "What's that your holding Scotty?" Shannon ask. "Huh?" Scotty ask. He is holding a Key Sword that is gold, a yellow angel wing at top of it, a gold and blue hilt, and a blue chain, with a golden and blue arrow passing through some halos.

"I don't know how i got this." Scotty said. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" A voice yelled as they looked to see Brag with a shocked look on his face. "HOW CAN SUCH A CHILD BE A MASTER TO THE GOLDEN ANGEL KEYBLADE!? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Brag yelled as he steps back. "A KeyBlade?" Ricky ask. "And he said Golden Angel KeyBlade. That must be it's name." Shannon said.

"Must be." Scotty said. "*Growls* You'll never win!" Brag yelled before he disappeared. "Let's go!" Scotty yelled before they took off. They ran back to Scotty's house where they were waiting. "Scott!" Brian yelled. His mother gasp staring at the Golden Angel KeyBlade. "Mom! Let's go!" Scotty yelled as she nodded. They ran and are attacked by more creatures. "Stay back!" Scotty said as he rans towards them.

He slashed at them as they been turned to black mist and hearts floated out and disappeared. He kept slashing and soon he attack the ones that sneak up behind him. Then he spins around and slashes all of them in half. "Come on!" Scotty yelled to the group. Scotty's mom realized something "Where's Brian?" "You mean this little bastard?" A voice ask as they looked to Tension who was the same man Scotty encounter in the house holding an unconscious Brian by his arm.

"Tension! Let him go!" Scotty yelled. "Oh and if i refuse? Why don't you come get him yourself? Brag!" Tension yelled. Brag then appeared and chuckled "You may be holding the Golden Angel KeyBlade but you won't win." They took stances. Then Tension yelled "Brag! I ment..." "Argh! Your a party pooper sometimes Tension!" Brag yelled as he throws a Crystal to the ground. The crystal is a heart with a cross at the bottom and a sharp point at the bottom and marks that looks like stiches that is made into a 'X' at the heart, the heart is black, with red edges and the stitches are red.

Then the Crystal transformed into a Vanguard. "A... A Vanguard!" Scotty yelled out loud. "Vanguard? Hehe you just help us gave a name to this critter!" Brag laughed. "Vanguard kill him." Tension commanded. The Vanguard stepped foward and then the armor from before landed beside Scotty and summoned his KeyBlade while Scotty's mother gasp in shock.

"You!" Scotty yelled at him. Tension growled before saying "So Brag was right you were alive Jackie. Vanguard kill Jackie also." "Jackie?" Scotty ask the armor man. "Later let's take care of him." Jackie said as he and Scotty got into positions. The Vanguard slashed twice as they rolled out of the way. Jackie fired some fireballs at the Vanguard's back. The Vanguard turned around and fired flames from his breath.

Jackie rolled out of the way before Scotty slashed the Vanguard's leg. The Vanguard uses it's wings to float up and drop down creating a shockwave as Scotty landed on his back and Jackie used his KeyBlade to stick it to stick to the ground and stayed in that position. The Vanguard did a downward slash before Scotty rolled out of the way.

The Vanguard struggled to pull it's axe out as Jackie and Scotty slashed it. The Vanguard pulled it's axe out and slashed more. Jackie dodged while Scotty just ducked. The Vanguard then do another shockwave. Scotty and Jackie stayed on their feet. Scotty slashed the Vanguard's hand while Jackie fired some lighting at the Vanguard's face.

The Vanguard shrinked a little and started to become more difficult for them. The Vanguard did another downward slash and hit Jackie head on knocking him to the ground. "JACKIE!" Scotty's mother yelled in worry. Scotty then the leg some more and knocked it off balanced. The Vanguard got to it's knees as Scotty slashes it then Scotty slashed it's chest finishing it off.

The Vanguard disappears into black smoke. Brag growled. Tension created some portals and it sucked Ricky out of the area. "RICKY!" Shannon screamed. Tension walked toward the weakened Jackie takes a Katana out and stabbed his chest with it as Jackie screamed in pain. "NO!" Scotty's mother yelled as tears ran down as Jackie's body stays still. Tension pulled his sword out, snaps his fingers and Shannon was right beside him.

"SHANNON!" Scotty yelled as Tension knocks her out. "You failed. And you want to know something? That man is Jackie your old man!" Brag declared as he points at Jackie's still body shocking Scotty. "My... dad?" Scotty ask. "Yep. Be gone!" Tension said as a portal sucked him. They last thing he saw before being unconscious was his mother being killed by Tension.

* * *

 **New chapter! Jackie's armor is like Armored Terra's. Be sure to review!**


	4. Heartless history

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts bur i do own the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

On a road was a boy with dark brown hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wearing an orange shirt with a blue short sleeve outer shirt over it, dark green shorts with a chain hanging from the left side of his shorts, black shoes, and necklace with a star crown at the end. A Pegasus or Unicorn with him it is a female purple pony with a dark purple mane with a streak of pink, dark purple tail with a streak of pink, and white small stars around a big pink star in the middle on her flank.

"Still thanks for saving me right there." The pony said. "No prob i wouldn't let somebody like him attack an innocent Alicorn like you." The boy said. "Ky look." The pony said as she use one of her hoofs to point at the sky. Ky looked up and saw a star disappearing. "More and more worlds are being taken by the Heartless." Ky said. "Yeah." The pony said. "Come on Twilight." Ky said as Twilight followed him.

They didn't notice a dog ran down a ally and sniffed something. Scotty was unconscious and sitting in they ally way and woked up when the dog licked his face. "Uh what? W-Where am i?" Scotty ask as he looks around. The dog barked as Scotty looked at him. "Uh? Hey there doggy do you know where i am?" Scotty ask the dog as he gently scratched it's head. The dog barked and ran. "H-Hey! Wait!" Scotty said as he ran after it.

He followed the dog to a sign. "Valor city? Hm thanks." Scotty said. Scotty begun the leave but the Dog grab his pants leg with it't jaw. "What? What is it?" Scotty ask. The dog barked before Scotty get's what he's saying. "You don't have a home?" Scotty ask. The dog barked in response. "Hn. I know! Why not you come with me?" Scotty ask. What he didn't expect was the dog to jump on him causing him to let out a startled yelp as the dog licked his face.

"Alright! Alright! Okay! Okay!" Scotty laughed. The dog got off him and tilted his head. "Now what to call you. Hm. Spark?" Scotty ask. The dog shook his head. "Okay uh. Link?" Scotty ask. The dog shook his head again. "Max?" Scotty ask. The dog once again shooked his head. "How about Toby?" Scotty ask. The dog barked, wagged his head, and ran in circles around Scotty.

"Alright Toby it is. Huh?" Scotty ask. Soon the creatures from Louisville attacked them. "It's those creatures from Louisville!" Scotty yelled as he summons the Golden Angel KeyBlade. "Toby stay back!" Scotty said as Toby sits down. The creatures attacked as Scotty dodged their blows and attacked turning them to black mist.

He continued to do that before one clawed his shoulder. Scotty grunted before he sliced it in half. Scotty continues to fight before he defeated them all. "Ah. What were they anyway?" Scotty ask. "Heartless." A voice said as Scotty and Toby looked to find humanoid creatures. One is a little knight with a sword and shield, sitting on a green smile with a smiley face. The other is a peachec being with a brown hood carrying a huge wooden hammer.

"Who are you?" Scotty ask. "I'm Alistair, this guy here is name Brownie." The knight said. "Those things you just fought are called heartless." Brownie said. "Heartless?" Scotty ask as Toby tilted his head.

* * *

 **With Ky and Twilight.**

"Ky i'm starting to think we are not alone." Twilight said. "How?" Ky ask. "Well-" Twilight was cutoff by something tapping his shoulder as she shrieked and jumped on Ky. "T-Twilight your... chocking... me!" Ky said. "Excuse me do you two have a minute?" A voice ask. They looked to see a man with a orange bandana, yellow sleeveless coat, a green bag, red boots, brown pants, and a blue shirt inside the coat.

* * *

 **With Scotty, Toby, Alistair, and Brownie.**

"Why are we here?" Scotty ask. "So that the heartless won't find us." Alistair said. "Mind if i see that?" Brownie ask as he points at the Golden Angel KeyBlade. Scotty gave him it. "Hm. Looks like a KeyBlade, acts like one. And it's legendary." Brownie said before the Golden Angel KeyBlade appeared back in Scotty's hand.

"But why of all people would the Golden Angel KeyBlade chose you?" Alistair ask. "Start making sense you know something!" Scotty yelled. (Switch rooms.) Ky, Twilight, and the man named Daken were in a room beside the other. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides you homes and this town right?" Daken ask. "Yeah." Ky said with a nod. "But they're supposed to be a secret what i heard from Celestia." Twilight said.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the heartless came everything changed." Daken said. (Switch rooms.) "What are the Heartless?" Scotty ask. "They were the ones who attacked you and that dog remember?" Brownie ask. "His name is Toby." Scotty said Toby barked. "Those without hearts." Alistair said. "The darkness in people's hearts that's what attracts them." Brownie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Alistair said. "Hey have you ever heard of someone named Raven?" Brownie ask. (Switch rooms.) "Raven?" Twilight ask. "He was studying the heartless just like someone named Ansem. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Daken said. "Mind if we see it?" Ky ask. "It's pages are scattered everywhere." Daken said.

"Scattered?" Ky and Twilight ask in shock. "To many worlds." Daken said. "Oh right then." Twilight said. "We are not looking for them though." Ky said. "Their is something that will destroy them for good." Daken said. "What is it?" Ky ask. "A KeyBlade." Daken said. "You mean this?" Ky ask as he summons a KeyBlade. The KeyBlade has a blue edge and and teeth that has a white angel wing shape, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, silver handle, green circle, white stars on the edge, and a blue and silver chain with a golden crown at the end.

"Yeah that KeyBlade. But their is one KeyBlade that can defeat them for good." Daken said. "What?" Twilight ask. "The Golden Angel KeyBlade." Daken answered. (Switch rooms.) "So my KeyBlade can destroy those fiends for good." Scotty said as he looks at the Golden Angel KeyBlade. "Exactly!" Brownie said. "The Heartless have a great fear for that KeyBlade. It's the strongest one ever created. Created in the High Heavens by Tyreal the ArchAngel of Justice, and Imperius God himself. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Alistair said as he move by his slime moving.

"Well i didn't ask for it." Scotty said as Toby moves closer to him. "Each KeyBlade choses it's master. And for the strongest one it chose you." Brownie explained. "So tough luck." Alistair said. "How did this even happen? I remember seeing my Dad, and Mother getting killed by this guy named Tension." Scotty said. "You've actually seen Tension!?" Brownie yelled in shock. "Yeah." Scotty said. Scotty gasp as he yelled "What happened to my home!? My friends!? Brian! Ricky! Shannon!" "I don't know. My master told me the Heartless swallowed each world into the blackest of darkness." Alistair said.

Suddenly a Heartless coated in armor appeared. "Brownie go!" Alistair yelled as Brownie left. In the other room Ky approached the door and he was backfired to a table. "Brownie?" Daken ask as he followed the hammerhood. "Scotty let's go!" Alistair said as he pulls out a sword.

They ran after the Heartless. Meanwhile Twilight looked at Ky who has his head inside a vase.

* * *

 **New chapter. And I don't own Ky he belongs to Keyblade Master Of Light! Be sure to review!**


	5. Teaming up!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Ky. Only the OC's! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Since Alistair and Scotty chased the Heartless they met up with Brownie who was being followed by Daken. "Daken?" Alistair ask. "Alistair!" Daken said with a slime. When he saw the Golden Angel KeyBlade he gasp. "Is that...?" Daken said in disbelief. "Yeah it is." Alistair said. "Never mind that! We got a Heartless to take down!" Scotty yelled causing the three to nod.

They ran after to a plaza where Ky and Twilight were cornered by the Heartless on a balcony. "So these are Heartless?" Twilight ask as she summons a staff surrounded by a purple aura. "Yeah. Let's go!" Ky yelled. A explosion happened and the duo were falling while screaming catching the four's attention. Scotty yelp and ran but Ky and Twilight landed on him to the ground much to Toby's anger as he keeps barking.

They were all dizzy as they groaned. Once Twilight and Ky saw the Golden Angel KeyBlade they yelled out loud "The Golden Angel KeyBlade!" At the same time. They felt some rumbling and saw stone pillars rise from the ground to block the exits as a lot of Soldier Heartless appeared. Daken drew a sword while Ky summoned his KeyBlade and they took stances.

The Heartless charged while Twilight casted some Magic and whacks some Heartless with her staff. Daken slashed at a Heartless shredding it. Ky and Scotty hit some Heartless with their KeyBlades (A/N: If you read Keyblade master of Light's story about Ky you know that Ky fights with a backhanded like Ven does.) and they disappeared into black mist with the glowing hearts they stole disappearing in the sky.

Alistair jumps up and kept slashing at the Heartless while Brownie spins around and bashes each Heartless when he hits them. A Soldier Heartless hits Scotty pretty hard. Alistair bounces with slime and casts Heal. Scotty healed up and thanked Alistair. Twilight does a buck kick with her back hooves that got a couple of Heartless.

Daken cast a fireball that got a Heartless. Alistair cast heal on Brownie who was taking a beating. Brownie jumped up and slamed with his hammer on a Heartless. Ky slashed a Heartless in half and kicked one away. Scotty did something new golden balls of light surrounded him and fired on the Heartless destroying them instantly. _"ThIs Is ImPoSsIbLe! MaStEr TeNsIoN wE ReQuEsT yOuR hElP!"_ A soldier Heartless called out.

A bright blue light came out as they all stopped what their doing and looked. "You stupid morons." A voice said. The light disappeared and Tension was standing there. "YOU!" Scotty yelled as everyone besides the Heartless looked at him. "You know him?" Ky ask. "Yes! He's the guy who killed my dad and mother!" Scotty yelled as he glares at Tension.

"Hmup. Stubborn boy." Tension said. Tension snaps his fingers and a lot of phantom critters emerge. Brag appears and yelled "Phantoms FUSE!" "Brag?" Tension ask. The phantoms fused into a jumbo sized Phantom. "Now you morons." Tension said as he turns them into plates of armor and coats them on the phantom.

"Oh boy. Oh boy." Scotty repeatedly said. "Mega Phantom play naughty with your new friends now." Tension said as he leaves and Brag follows. "Twilight behind me." Ky said. "Right. Guys you let me and Ky take care of this thing." Twilight said. "You sure?" Scotty ask. "Yes." Ky said.

Mega Phantom shoots black beams at the two but they dodge and Ky attacks with his KeyBlade while Twilight shoots an energy beam from her horn but Mega Phantom disappears and turns invisible and starts attacking with chains but Twilight uses her magic to hold where Mega Phantom is allowing Ky to attack Mega Phantom with his KeyBlade followed by an aerial attack but Mega Phantom shoots a slimeball at Ky who dodges and tries to slash but Mega Phantom traps Ky in its chains but Twilight whacks with her staff followed by multi magic bolts from her staff and then frees Ky allowing him to strike with his KeyBlade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom disappears again and shoots black beams of energy but they dodge and Twilight shoots multiple magic bolts getting Mega Phantom who avoids the attacks and lashes with its tongue. "Stupid Ghost." Ky said. "This phantom is really cunning. We should be careful." Twilight said. "Right. If it turns invisible, hold it." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Mega Phantom gets through the ground and goes under Ky and tries to get Ky who dodges and attacks with his KeyBlade while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a pony kick but Mega Phantom breathes fire at the two but Ky throws his KeyBlade while Twilight charges with her horn followed by a staff whack but Mega Phantom disappears again but Twilight holds it again with her magic allowing Ky to deliver an aerial attack with his KeyBlade but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again and tries to attack Ky from the ground but Ky strikes with his KeyBlade while Twilight shoots multiple magic bolts but Mega Phantom shoots fire while also lashing with its tongue but Ky slashes at the tongue with his KeyBlade while Twilight shoots her energy beams from her horn but Mega Phantom shoots black beams but Ky delivers a slide dash but Mega Phantom strikes with its chains.

"Keep at it. We're not done with it yet." Ky said. "Right. We're almost through. Keep striking it." Twilight said. Mega Phantom goes through the ground again and unleashes chains from the ground but Ky and Twilight move out of the way until Mega Phantom emerges and lashes with its tongue but Ky slashes it with his KeyBlade and then manages to cut the tongue but Mega Phantom shoots black beams and fire but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn and shoots magic bolts from her staff but Mega Phantom swipes its chains but Ky spin slashes with his KeyBlade while Twilight whacks with her staff but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again but Twilight lifts it allowing Ky to strike with his KeyBlade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom grabs Ky but Twilight shoots her magic beams to free Ky allowing him to aerial strike with his KeyBlade but Mega Phantom shoots black beams while also sends chains to the ground rising them from the ground but Ky attacks with his KeyBlade followed by a slide slash while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a magic beam attack and the two deliver their final attack on Mega Phantom and it disappears in dark mist being destroyed.

The group clapped. "Thank you! Thank you!" Ky said as Twilight bows. Brag appears "Insolent brats." Brag growled. Then he disappeared. "Hn." Scotty said. Then Ky looked ahead and pointed at it. They looked and saw a glowing hole that's shaped like a keyhole. "Their it is. This world's KeyHole." Daken said. "'KeyHole'?" Scotty, and Ky ask at the same time.

"KeyHole's are not like any keyhole they are only gonna get sealed by KeyBlades. And the Golden Angel KeyBlade will be able to keep this world safe permanently." Alistair explained. "But once it's master gets it. It will take only a long time for them to master it before they can sealed up KeyHoles." Brownie said.

"No problem for me i'll just seal up this one." Ky said. He jumped back did a couple of moves with his KeyBlade before it fired a beam at the lock as it clicked and Valor City is safe from the Heartless for now. "Now what?" Twilight ask. "I just gonna settle down here until i find my wife and son. Where ever they are." Daken muttered before he left.

"I'm gonna settle down also." Alistair said. "Before we leave you must travel to other worlds and seal the KeyHoles good luck." Brownie said before he and Alistair left. "How are we supposed to do that?" Scotty ask. "Oh um I'm Ky you?" Ky ask. "Scotty." Scotty said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Where are you two going?" Scotty ask. "Don't know. I found my older brother Raze after the attack at my world but he just left. Now i gotta find my friend Ani." Ky said. "I'm looking for my friends and my teacher." Twilight said. "I'm looking for my friends Ricky, and Shannon and my little brother Brian." Scotty said.

"Let's travel together!" Ky said. "Alright!" Scotty said. The Golden Angel KeyBlade glowed before it teleported them out of here.

* * *

"So that's the brat." A voice said. "Hehe i'll be gladly to give him nightmares." A raspy voice said as sound of scraping metal echoes. "You and your nightmare talk." A calm voice said in annoyance. "He seems annoying enough especially those two." A booming male voice said. "I agree even with the Golden Angel KeyBlade he is a serious problem." A voice sounding like Tension said.

"Haha! And those idiots are gonna be crumbled to dust like cookies!" A kid male voice laughed. "Silence! The Golden Angel KeyBlade and the Dawn Of Hope KeyBlades have chosen the humans. And they will be turned to dust." A voice of a thousand males said. The man who said that has on a black sleeve vine suit that shows out his, chest, and abs that has some marks, the sleeves on his arms are showing out some of his skin and it covers his neck, make a bone spine back on him, a long black robe that covers his legs, has white, and orange hiar, his hands are gloved, that covers 3 of his fingers each, has long black long, red glowing marks on his hands, black pants, black boots, and finally holding a staff, that is gold and black, ancient writing on the top with gold spikes on it, four spikes in the botton and another at the tip of the bottom, a curve at the tip with a tip at the top, and finally a red golden orb is floating inside the crescent.

"They will die soon." The nan said as he smirks.

* * *

 **Their you go! And i don't own the Mega Phantom it is also owned by Keyblade Master Of Light be sure to review!**


	6. World: Woodbury!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs besides Ky who is owned by Keyblade Master Of Light! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

 _Last time on Kingdom Hearts: Adventure Of Light. Our hero Scotty ran into another KeyBlade welder named Ky and a Alicorn named Twilight Sparkle and they have decided to travel with him. Then suddenly after the introductions the Golden Angel KeyBlade take them to another world. What will they accomplished? Learn now!_

Our heroes appeared on a landscape looking like a couple of shocked girls. "What? Where are we?" Ky ask. Toby sniffed the air and became aware. Twilight sniffed the air and made a disgust face. "Ew. What stinks?" Twilight ask. Scotty looked around him and saw a lot of bodies with blood everywhere.

Fear creeped up in him as he realized what kind of world they are in. "Uh guys we should hide." Scotty said. Confused they trio of, Ky, Twilight, and Toby looked at Scotty and ask "Why?" (Except Toby.) "Because i know what kind of world we are in." Scotty said in fear. "What kind?" Twilight ask. "A world... of undead cannibals named... Zombies." Scotty said slowly shocking everyone.

"Zombies!?" Ky yelled before Scotty covered his mouth quickly. But it had caught the attention of a Zombie nearby. It slowly walked toward them. "Aw great thanks Ky!" Scotty said sarcastically. "Uh... your welcome?" Ky ask. A thunderous roar was heard as the Zombie fell down with a small hole on it's forehead. "What the?" Scotty said. "Hey!" A voice said.

They looked over to see a man. The man has on a black trench coat, grey shirt, and pants, the pants have torn up holes on the knees, black shoes, carrying a crossbow, a knife, and a pistol. He has smooth brown hair, and a trimmed mustache and beard. The man was waving to them as they ran toward him. "Who are you?" The man ask. "I'm Scotty, this is Ky, Twilight, and Toby. You?" Scotty ask. "I'm Daryl Dixon. Come follow me." Daryl said. They walked around what looks like prison.

"Where are you from Scotty?" Daryl ask. "Louisville." Scotty answered. "Louisville? I traveled everywhere and never heard of seeing the place." Daryl admitted. "That's not surprising Daryl we are very far away from home." Scotty said. Daryl said "Wait." They looked ahead to find a Zombie feasting on a corpse. Daryl take aim and fired from his crossbow and it hit the head killing the walker instantly.

"What happened around here?" Ky ask. "I don't know. The world suddenly wound up into this filthy havoc." Daryl answered. They stopped at where a walker with one hand and two fingers and a thumb is feasting on a fresh corpse. The walker looked up where they can see it's appearance. The walker has short white hair, a trimmed beard, and mustache, has a grey coat, white shirt, brown pants, red sneakers, and a knife as it's replacement hand.

"It sees us." Twilight said before they heard some sobbing. They looked at Daryl who was sobbing seeing the walker. It stand up where they can see a small hole bleeding on it's chest and a couple spots of blood on it. It begun to walk towards them not even caring about the corpse being on the way.

Scotty was about to attack it but Daryl pushed it back as he yelled "No!" The walker snarled before it started to move closer again. "Huh?" Ky ask. Daryl pushed back a couple of times much to the walker's anger before Daryl plunged his knife into the walker's heart as the walker growled. Daryl pushed it to the ground and stabbed it's brain with his knife 7 times before he lay on his back while continuing to sob.

"Wow." Twilight said. Scotty walked to Daryl and ask "Was that Zombie important to you?" "It's my older brother. They got him too." Daryl sobbed as Scotty looked at the walker's corpse. "Who was he?" Ky ask. "Merle." Daryl sobbed. "Your not the only one who lost a brother." Scotty said making everyone stared at him. "You too?" Daryl ask. "Yes Brian. He wasn't infected or dead. He was just taken by this guy name Tension. I promise i'll get him back." Scotty said seriously. "Mine to. Raze didn't died, or been affected. He just left me." Ky said sadly.

"Come on. We must go back." Daryl said as they nodded and begin to walk to Daryl's hiding spot.

* * *

"Master we found the annoying brats." Brag said as he bows. "Really now where are they?" Brag's master ask. His master is in a black coat. (A/N: It is the same coat Organization XII wears and his face isn't revealed yet.) "Master Raven they are at World Woodbury." Brag answered. Raven ask in shock "World Woodbury? The world of the walkers? Now that interesting. But send some Heartless and maybe Scarlet also." "Yes sir." Brag said as he left.

"Well Jackie your son is playing a dangerous game indeed." Raven said.

* * *

Meanwhile in World Woodbury was a creature it is wearing a turquoise and black hat, black and turquoise suit, turquoise pants, turquoise fur, silver hair, sandals, and holding a blade with strange markings. He dealt with some walkers with his blade. "Ahrah do you know where we are?" The creature ask. "No Dust I'm afraid not those creatures who attacked us must've transported us here somehow." Ahrah the sword said.

"Ether way works." Dust said as he walks around killed one last walker by decapitating it before seeing some humans in the bushes. Two are on a trailer carrying two golf clubs. One has a blue shirt, a black eyepatch, brown hair, black pants, and brown shoes (A/N: The main antagonist of this world is the character i just mentioned!) The other has very short black hair, a short mustache, and bread, brown jaket, grey shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes.

Dust couldn't make out make out what their saying until he was caught off guard when the eyepatched human whacked the other in the head with his golf club drawing blood. "What the!?" Dust ask in shock. Then the eyepatched human kicked the other off the trailer as Dust heard him screamed. The eyepatched human drops his golf club and drops to the ground he gripped the other's jacket as Dust heard him say "Come on let's go."

Dust heard something snarling and he looked down to see some walkers in a pit as they walked toward the direction of the dragging. "P-Phillip?" The other human ask revealing the eyepatched human's name. Phillip tripped a couple of times but kept dragging him. "I don't wanna do it!" Phillip yelled as they walkers tried to grab him. Dust gripped Ahrah but the sword told him "No Dust." Dust stopped what he is doing.

The other started screaming as he felt the walkers' hands on his head. "Bye Caesar!" Phillip yelled. Phillip repeatedly said "I don't want it!" As Caesar gripped his face as he desperately tries to not get eaten. Dust growled and yelled "Damn it Ahrah i can't just sit back and watch him get eaten!" "But it would been consequences." Ahrah wisely said.

Phillip yelled "You hear me!? I don't want it damn it!" Caesar started to scream in pain as he felt his ears getting bitten off. Phillip let Caesar go as the walkers dragged him down and he screamed in pain as he get's eaten. "I don't want it." Phillip said before he left. Dust jumped down without Phillip noticing and decapitated all of the walkers and stabbed the last at it's brain.

Dust looked at Caesar and nearly threw up. Caesar has a lot of bite marks on him and blood splattered everywhere. "Who are you?" Dust ask. Caesar looked at Dust and said "Caesar Martinez." "I'm Dust now just sleep and the pain will go just sleep. And enjoy joining the life thread." Dust said as Caesar closes his eyes and died.

"That was wise." Ahrah said before Dust stabbed Caesar's brain with him in case he comes back as a walker. "But i should've done something. This is just like Mudpot over again." Dust said. He climbed out and ran. "That eyepatched creature was crazy!" Dust yelled as he ran toward a area nearby.

* * *

 **Looks like our heroes ran into the world of the Series The Walking Dead not only that also their is a shady character named Dust in this world also! Be sure to review.**


	7. Dust the skilled Swordsman!

**I don't own anything gut the OCs besides Ky who was own by Keyblade Master Of Light! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Daryl, Scotty, Twilight, Ky, and Toby were walking to a prison to a group of people. One is a man has a brown shirt, with pockets on them, black pants, carrying a pistol, and brown shoes. One is a teen boy has a black fedora, brown vest, blue jacket, grey shirt, black pants, carrying a pistol, and red sneakers.

Another is a woman with a pink long sleeve shirt, a black belt, black pants, brown boots, carrying a rifle and curly black hair. One is another woman long blode curly hair, a blue tank top, pink tank top under it, blue jeans, pink boots, and having a assault rifle. One is another man that has a big black bread, and mustache, blue toboggan, blue shirt, black shorts, and black shoes carryin a crossbar.

And one is a baby girl inside a car seat. The one with the brown shirt spotted and said "Daryl you found some more survivors are they bit?" The others looked at them. Daryl shooked his head and said "No Rick their not. I found them doing nothing." The fedora teen said "Doing nothing? Did a walker tried to get them?" "They tried but I stopped it. And the leader sure was brave." Daryl said looking at Scotty.

"I'm Rick Grimes the sheriff on the town nearby. This is my son Carl and my daughter Judith." Rick introdued himself with the fedora teen and the baby girl. "I Maggie this is my sister Beth." Maggie introduced herself with the blonde hair girl. "And i am Tyresse." The toboggan man said.

"I'm Scotty. This is Ky, Twilight, and Toby." Scotty said. "Daryl have you found Hershel and Michonne?" Rick ask. "No Rick." Daryl answered. "Damn it. Where are they?" Rick ask the group. Everyone said i don't know. Rick just sighed. "Dad maybe they got lost?" Carl ask. "No Carl those two never got lost." Rick said.

Ky tapped Scotty's shoulder catching his attention. "Yeah?" Scotty ask. Ky whispered "Where are the Heartless?" "Don't know." Scotty answered.

* * *

Phillip was busy with some of his men. "Has anyone seen Caesar?" One of the men said. Phillip started to shake. "Yeah he got drunk and fell into one of the walker pits. Stupid man thats what happens if someone is drunk in this apocalypse." Phillip's men Pete said. Phillip stopped shaking and said "I'm going outside if anyone needs me." He walked outside and saw the walker pit.

"Are you the one they call Phillip?" A female voice said. "Yeah." Phillip said as he turns around seeing a woman. The girl has purple clothing with white linings, along with black insides, showing out his shoulders, purple pants, black boots, pink hair, black hairband, and carrying a scythe on her back. "Well Phillip my name is Scarlett. I was sent here to find you and make a deal with you." Scarlett said with a bow.

"What deal?" Phillip ask. "Me and my master have spotted a KeyBlade bearer is here and we need help to kill him. So the deal is if you help us kill the KeyBlade welder so we will have nothing to worry about. In return you'll concur this world." Scarlett answered. Phillip only said "Sorry but denied i'm done being the leader."

"I'm not saying you'll be the leader. I'm saying my master will take over if you concur this world." Scarlett said. Phillip said "I need a army but it seems impossible." "Not to me it's not." Scarlett replied. Phillip looked in confusion until Scarlett snapped her fingers and soldier Heartless appeared surprising Phillip. "What are these?" Phillip ask. "Their called Heartless an abomination of Evil and they are out of control. But don't worry they won't attack you. They allied with whoever's the strongest." Scarlett answered.

"So your saying this is my army?" Phillip ask liking the deal. "Yeah and their almost impossible to take out. Only KeyBlades other Heartless, and a race called Nobodies can kill them. When their with you Phillip you can also take them out." Scarlett said. Phillip thought it over and ask in confusion "What are KeyBlades?" "KeyBlades are magical weapon which the Heartless called it 'Wretched Weapon' they are both like keys and swords. We must not let them find the KeyHole." Scarlett told Phillip seriously.

Phillip thought it over and said "Alright accepted. But one one thing." "And that is?" Scarlett ask. "Let me control the Heartless for my purposes." Phillip said. "That's the idea. If you find the KeyBlade bearer carrying the Golden Angel KeyBlade just send a Heartless and me and my master will know." Scarlett said. _Who's her master?_ Phillip thought in confusion. Before she can leave she answered Phillip's question "My master's name is Raven." And she disappeared.

Phillip looked at the Heartless and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dust and Ahrah they walked around while dealing with walkers. Then Soldier Heartless appeared and Dust yelled "It's those creatures!" He attacked them but Ahrah just past though them like the Heartless like they are ghosts. "Damn! Is there any way to fight them!?" Dust yelled in frustration. Ahrah only said "I don't know maybe-" For the first time Ahrah was cutoff when a arrow impaled a Heartless' chest.

Dust looked behind him to see Daryl. "Need help?" Daryl ask. Dust nodded before Scotty ran past him and slashed at the Heartless making Hearts came and disappearing with Ky who joined the fray. The Heartless tried to fight back but they kept attacking them. Dust only watched in disbelief. The last one was slashed in half.

"You okay?" Scotty ask. "Yeah i'm fine do you people know where i am?" Dust ask. "Your not from this world?" Ky ask. "No i'm not those creatures suddenly appeared and took over my home." Dust said. "You at a Zombie apocalypse world." Twilight said. "A talking pony or Pegasus or unicorn?" Dust ask. "I'm a Alicorn you dingnut." Twilight replied with a dull look.

"Sorry my name is Dust and this is Ahrah." Dust introduced himself. "Pleasure." Ahrah said shocking everyone. "A talking sword?" Ky ask. "You saw a talking Alicorn and your surprised seeing Ahrah?" Dust ask. "We never saw a talking sword. I'm Daryl this is Scotty, Ky, Toby, and Twilight." Daryl introduced everyone while Toby tiled his head at Dust.

"Come with us Dust we will explain everything." Scotty said.

* * *

With Raven. Scarlett walked to her master and bowed. "Good work Scarlett now i like to introduce you to some people." Raven said with with his coat still on. Raven turned on the light for Scarlett to see the man from before, Tension, a boy with a black cloak a blue tattoo on his forehead he is bald, and black tattoos on his face, a man with burnt skin, a red and black stripe shirt, black pants, a fedora, black shoes, and wearing a glove with metal claws on it.

A man with blonde hair reaching his upper back, a white robe, veins all around him, and yellow eyes, a man with a sliver face, have a white robe with blue linings, blue boots, and blue eyes, and a man with a black martial arts uniform, yellow hair, black eyes, sliver shoes, and a blue belt.

"I am Madoras emperor of Yshirnaia rightful ruler of my world." The man with a thousand males said. "Names Kaos the still about-to-be-ruler of Skylands." The kid male voice with a black cloak said. "I am Father creator of the Homunculi." The man with a booming voice and viens around him said. "I'm Prince Vekar the first son of Malvro." The first voice with a sliver face said. "I'm Freddy Kruger." The raspy voice with a claw hand chuckled. "I'm Tension Raven's loyal henchmen." Tension said. "And i'm Walsh." The man with a calm voice with a black martial arts uniform said.

"They were powerful and enough to form the most deadly alliance yet. With Madoras as the leader of course." Raven explained while Madoras bowed to him. "Hn." Scarlett said nothing. "Hahaha! Now with the Skylanders out of the way i will-" "Mention that one more time and i'll force you to shut up." Tension threatened Kaos.

"Or give him nightmares." Freddy chuckled. "Seriously do you have to say that again?" Walsh ask with a dull look. "You two remind me of Envy, and Edward Elric the way you two always fight." Father said. "Mind your own business Father!" Vekar yelled. "Silence!" Madoras yelled getting them to shut up.

"Now that's done we got to kill the KeyBlade bearer." Raven said. "How?" Vekar ask. Raven just smirked.

* * *

 **Chapter done! And before you say it i'll introduce everyone.**

 **Raven: OC.**

 **Scarlett: OC.**

 **Madoras: White Knight Chronicles series.**

 **Freddy** **Kruger: Nightmare on Elm Street franchise.**

 **Walsh: OC.**

 **Vekar: Power Rangers Megaforce.**

 **Dust: Dust an elysian tail.**

 **Kaos: Skylanders series.**

 **Daryl: The Walking Dead.**

 **The cast: The Walking dead.**

 **Phillip: The Walking Dead.**

 **There you go! Be sure to review!**


	8. Too Far Gone (Part 1)

**I don't own anything besides the OCs except Ky who was own by Keyblade Master Of Light. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Phillip, his men, and some of the Heartless were walking in the forest. The soldiers were at first nervous around the Heartless but Phillip told them they are at his command because they allied with the strongest much to his men's relief.

Phillip told his men "I have to talk to all of you into doing something. Something i know we need to do. And i don't know how to talk about it." "What do you want us to do?" A female soldier named Tara ask. _"YeS mAsTeR wHaT dO yOu WaNt Us To Do?"_ A Heartless ask. "I want you all to survive, find the KeyHole and terminate the KeyBlade bearer. We're not gonna last here. The biters there'll be a herd of them. They'll fill the pits they'll crawl over one another. There'll be nothing to tear right through our camp. Or it'll be people. There's nothing between us and the rest of the world. Nothing between us and them. We stay here we'll die except the Heartless. The people who destroyed the camp i was in with Martinez... they live in a prison. It's north of highway 34. They got walls... fences, plots of land for farming. We could live there." Phillip gave his speech out.

A woman with black skin, black hair into a lot of pig tails, white tank top, black pants, and a katana was walking until she was suddenly hit on the head. It revealed it was Phillip a old man with a white beard, and mustache, peach shirt, black pants with straps around his shoulders, and black shoes went to grab his gun until some Heartless with guns pointed them at him.

"If we're willing to take it from 'em." Phillip said still going with his speech. The Heartless waves their guns at the old man as he drop it. "I have a plan to do it without anyone getting hurt. Me and the Heartless captured two of them." Phillip said. "What?" Tara ask. "We were scouting the prison and our paths crossed so we took 'em." Phillip said. "You took them?" Tara ask. _"hUmAn ThEy'Re ThE kEy To EnTeR tHe PrIsOn!"_ A Heartless yelled at her.

"He's right and they're gonna help us take that prison without firing a shot, find the KeyHole, and kill the KeyBlade bearer. We can have them and we don't need to kill anyone except the KeyBlade bearer. But... we need to be prepared to." Phillip said. _"yEs NeEd To Be PrEpArEd."_ A Heartless said. "The people in this prison not all of them are bad. But most of them are thieves, murderers. Now why should people like that have peace of mind when we're burying our own just about every day? These people they mutilated me... burned my camp... killed my daughter. Now you saw me- I tried. I tried to die. 'Cause I didn't want to accept that you couldn't live in this world without getting blood on your hands. I found you people and I don't want to die. I don't want _you_ to die. I don't want the Heartless to die. Now we need to move- _now._ They're gonna realize their people are gone and they're gonna start getting ready for whatever's next. We need to surprise them. Scare them. And we will win." Phillip said to his men.

Tara said "I'm in." The others agreed except the Heartless who Phillip knew they agreed all the way. "Pack up and get ready. We'll go over the plan in half an hour Zol with me." Phillip said as a Heartless wearing Heartless armor and a shotgun on his back along with carrying a knife walked up to Phillip. _"WhAt Is It YoU wAnT mAsTeR?"_ The Heartless known as Zol ask. "Zol since we met from Scarlett we've been buds to end. Just don't get killed by the KeyBlade bearer." Phillip said. _"yEs MaStEr."_ Zol said as he bowed to him.

As Zol and his Heartless comrades left with Philip's men a woman named Lily walked to Phillip. "Where's Megan?" Phillip ask. "She's reading in the trailer." Lily answered in a angry tone as she crossed her arms. "You heard all that?" Phillip ask. Lily said "I said we didn't have to fight for another place." "I know." Phillip said.

"Killing people?" Lily ask. "No. Killing killers." Phillip replied. "You said they weren't all bad people." Lily said. Phillip said "Well they're with bad people." "Am i?" Lily ask. Phillip walked to her, grabbed her arms and said "I'm gonna keep you alive. I'm gonna keep Megan alive. The only judgement on me i care about is whenever you two are still breathing. It's good that you heard that you know. Lily... i love you." Phillip said.

"I don't know who you are." Lily said. "Hey you told me there is someplace better and that i was gonna help you find it. You knew me Lily. It was always gonna be like this. You need to pack up to." Phillip said. Then Phillip left to find his men leaving Lily only.

* * *

Inside a trailer a female voice said "Don't touch me." The man was touching her. It was the woman Phillip knocked out. She hissed "Get off me." As the man let go of her. The man was Phillip with Zol. Zol looked in a room and picked up one of the old man's hands as he dragged him to sit beside the woman. Their hands were tied in rope. Phillip pulled out a snack pack and said "You should eat. It's gonna be a long day." Phillip said as he tossed them the snack pack. _"nObOdY's GoNnA hUrT yOu."_ Zol said before he and Phillip left.

"I don't believe that." The old man said. "Well me and Zol don't care." Phillip said. "Just tell us what this is. Please." The old man said. "It isn't personal." Phillip said as he tried to open a bag. "Then what is it?" The old man ask. Phillip said nothing as he spoke to the woman "Michonne i want you to know... Penny my daughter she was dead i know that now. Now me and Zol don't want to hurt you. We don't want to hurt anyone. We need the prison that's it, along with KeyBlade bearer, and the KeyHole. There are people i need to keep alive. You two are gonna help us take them. No one except the KeyBlade bearer needs to die."

"I'm gonna kill you." Michonne said as Zol walked over to her and slapped her. _"yOu WaTcH yOuR mOuTh YoU sTuPiD hUmAn ArOuNd MaStEr PhIlLiP!"_ Zol yelled at her. "Calm down Zol! And no you won't." Phillip said. "I'm gonna take my-" "Stop it." The old man said to stop Michonne from saying anything stupid especially when Zol's around.

"You want the prison?" The old man ask. "Yeah. And we'll take it as peacefully as we can." Phillip said. "Governor-" "Don't call me that." Phillip cut the old man off. "Your people, our people, we can find a way to live together. These people you need to keep alive do you love them?" The old man ask.

"You're a good man Hershel. A better man than Rick." Phillip remarked. "Everything you've said the way you've said it you've changed. So has Rick." Hershel said. "The two of us will never be able to live together. Michonne and i we'll never be able to live together." Phillip said. "We'll find a way." Hershel said. "We've found a way! Were trying hard. There's all kinds of ways we could do this. This way you get to live and i get to be..." Phillip paused before he tries to leave with Zol behind him.

"You say you want to take this prison as peacefully as possible. That means you'd be willing to hurt people to get it. My daughters would be there. That's who you'd be hurting. If you understand what it's like to have a daughter then how can you threaten to kill someone else's?" Hershel ask.

Zol answered for his master _"bEcAuSe ThEy ArEn'T hIs."_ Then the duo left.

* * *

While Phillip was talking to Lily Zol went to a little girl playing in the mud and just watched her. _"Hm. i'M nOt A hUmAn. BuT i AcTeD lIkE oNe WhEn Me AnD mAsTeR phIlLiP mEt."_ Zol said. He continued to stare at the girl named Megan until Phillip called his name and he ran to him.

* * *

Meanwhile with the heroes they were amazed that they lived in a prison. "Whoa. You all live here?" Ky ask. "Yeah since Hershel's farm got run over by walkers." Daryl answered. "We may be overrun by walkers sometimes but we managed to survive." Rick said. Daryl and Rick went upstairs while Scotty looks at Judith who is staring at him. "Hey there little girl." Scotty said with a smile.

Judith only stared at him. "What not anything funny?" Scotty said as he sticks his tongue out at her getting her to giggle. Carl looks over and saw Scotty making her laugh. Judith holds her arms out and Scotty picks her up and holds her. Then she grabbed Ky's (Who was near them.) hair and started to pull it. "Hey! Let go!" Ky said as Judith starts to laugh. "Hey! Come on! Let go!" Ky yelled while Judith continues to laugh.

"Wow look Judith is pulling on Ky's hair." Twilight said. Then everyone starts to laugh for poor Ky and the happy Judith. Judith let go of Ky's hair (Much to Ky's relief.) and is about to cry until Scotty placed a baby bottle in her mouth calming her down as she sucked on. "Wow your quite a natural." Carl said as Scotty nodded.

"Thanks i have a little brother which i don't know where he is." Scotty said sadly. "Oh sorry." Carl said. "That's alright i will find him even if it takes me a thousand years." Scotty said in determination. "You mean til death?" A voice ask. They all looked over to find Raven with his coat still on appearing. "What the? Who are you?" Scotty ask.

"I don't have to tell you yet son of a traitor. But i will tell you i'm the master of both Brag, and Tension." Raven said. "Y-Your the one who ordered Tension to make me a orphan!?" Scotty ask surprising the cast. "No not at all i merely ask both him and Brag to take your world and kill anyone who stands in our way. And it's a success. Though we never expected your father to be in that world." Raven answered calmly.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" Scotty questioned. "I said 'I don't have to tell you yet son of a traitor.' But for now call me Rav and i'm doing this is because i'm trying to unlock the ultimate KeyHole." Raven said. "Where are my friends and what did you do to Raze?" Ky ask. "Who? Raze? Hehe I'm afraid I don't know anything about him. But i will tell you one of my comrades named Vekar mentioned him once. So ask him." Raven said.

Scotty gave Judith to Carl summoned the Golden Angel KeyBlade and yelled while charging "What about my friends and Brian!?" He slashed but Raven became transparent and the KeyBlade passed through him. "I don't know this Ricky, don't worry about Shannon were keeping her safe, and as for your little brother let's say were having a use for him." Raven replied while not turning to look at Scotty.

"You better not have hurt him!" Scotty yelled. "Don't worry-" Raven turned around and fired a finger beam at a walker's head who was slowly approaching Scotty killing it as Scotty turned to it. "-we're taking great care of him." Raven finished before he disappeared. "Wait Rav!" Scotty yelled but Raven disappeared.

Scotty growled and Dust said "Rav said he cause this he must know where out friends are." Toby started to bark. "What Toby? What is it boy?" Scotty ask. Suddenly an explosion was set off. "What was that?" Twilight ask. "Here." Carl said as he gave Ky, Dust, and Scotty some pistols. They were confused but took them.

They all went to outside. Rick yelled "Stay back!" They all looked out to see Phillip and his men along with the Heartless at the ready. "Heartless?" Scotty ask. "What are they with those men?" Ky ask. "Rick! KeyBlade bearer! Come down here. We need to talk." Phillip said on top of a tank with Zol beside him. "How does that guy know about the KeyBlade?" Scotty ask while Ky shrugged.

"It's not up to us. There's a council now. They run this place." Rick called out to Phillip. Zol ask telling them he's a Heartless _"iS tHiS hUmAn NaMeD hErScHeL oN tHe CoUnCiL?"_ One of Phillip's women soliders Alisha grabbed Hershel out of a truck with his hands behind him and set him on his knees in front of them much to Maggie, and Beth's shock.

"What about Michonne? She on the council too?" Phillip ask. One of Phillip's men grabbed Michonne and set her on her knees beside Hershel. "I don't make decisions anymore." Rick said. Phillip and Zol said at the same time "You're making the decisions today Rick/ _yOu'Re MaKiNg ThE dEcIsIoNs ToDaY rIcK._ " "You and the KeyBlade bearer come down and let's have that talk." Phillip said.

Rick did nothing but stared at Daryl who knows what he's thinking as he nodded. "Come on Scotty. Let's go." Rick said as Scotty nodded. Rick opened the door and left with Scotty following and Daryl closed the door. "Oh and KeyBlade bearer. Set your KeyBlade in front of you." Phillip said. Scotty had no choice but done that ans stepped back.

"What are you doing with the Heartless? And who are you?" Scotty ask. "I'm Phillip the used to Governor of the Woodbury militia. And a girl sent by her master have game me the Heartless to eliminate you." Phillip answered. _"aNd I'm ZoL hIs SeCoNd In CoMmAnD hEaRtLeSs."_ Zol said. Back with the others Daryl said "We can't take 'em all on. We'll go through the admin building through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more. When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?"

A girl Sasha Tyresse's sister said "Day before we hit the big spot. We were running low on rations then. We're lower now." "Yeah we'll manage. Things go south everyone has that bus. Let everybody know." Daryl said. "What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad? How long do we wait?" Tyresse ask. "As long as we can." Daryl said. Rick said as he stops "Let 'em go right now. We'll stay down here. Talk as long as you two want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank and some Heartless you don't need hostages."

"We do." Phillip said. _"ThIs Is JuSt To ShoW yOu TwO mAsTeR pHiLlIp Is SeRiOuS."_ Zol said. "Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people you have til sundown to get out of here or they die." Phillip said. "Doesn't have to go down this way." Rick said. "I got more people more firepower. We need this prison. There it is. It's not about the past. It's about right now." Phillip said as Zol nodded.

"There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive." Rick said. Some of Phillip's men felt pity until Phillip said "I got a tank. And i'm letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?" Rick said nothing but Scotty did "What there is to talk about Phillip is how evil the heartless are. Do you even know how evil they are? Why did they side up with you anyway?" "They allied with whoevers the strongest." Phillip answered.

 _"nOw WhAt'S tHeRe To TaLk AbOuT?"_ Zol ask with a smirk.

* * *

 **What is Rick an Scotty gonna talk about? Will Zol and Phillip be defeated? Why did Raven visited the heroes? Be sure to review!**


	9. Too Far Gone (Part 2)

**I don't own anything besides the OCs except Ky who is owned by Keyblade Master Of Light! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Scotty, and Rick were not saying anything. "We could shoot you all. You'd shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you. Doesn't have to be like that. Like i said it's your choice." Phillip said before they heard some snarling. They looked over to find two walkers. Phillip took out a sliver pistol and shot one of the walkers at the head and shot the other on the jaw.

Phillip shot the other at the head killing it. "Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait the harder it will be for you to vet out of here." Scotty ask "Hold on Rick. Phillip... you know someone name Merle Dixon?" Phillip was surprised and ask "Why do you care?" "Because after me and my friends came here with Daryl we saw him as a walker and there was a bullet hole on his chest. I kNow that was something you caused! It was you didn't you!?" Scotty yelled.

Phillip chuckled and said "So you know. Yes i did it. I'm the one that killed him." Phillip began to tell...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Phillip: He was a fool to try to come up against me. Me and my boys were trying to start a ambush until we heard music playing out loud.

 _"What was that?" Phillip ask. "Sir Walkers!" A solider yelled. "Damn. Kill them!" Phillip yelled. They started to shoot and some solders were getting shot. In a broken house at a window was Merle before he was a walker carrying a rifle. He kept shooting the soldiers getting them to be Devoured by the walkers as they screamed for death._

 _"Hey over there." Caesar said as he points to Merle's location. Merle tried to shoot Phillip but a boy soldier walked in front of the bullet on the shoulder killing him and saving Phillip's life as he looked over seeing him._

Phillip: And i knew that shot was from him.

 _A_ _walker tried to attack Merle but he slashed it's face twice with his knife hand before stabbing it at the brain. Then Caesar and another Woodbury soldier started to kick Merle left and right to the ground as Merle grunted in pain. Phillip grabbed the back of Merle's shirt before saying to his men "You leave him to me!" Before he threw Merle to the house._

 _Phillip_ _kicked Merle as he tried to get back up. Merle tried to attack with his blade hand but Phillip stomped on it. Phillip tried to punch him hit Merle punched his face getting Phillip to turn as he grunts. Merle got back up and tried to attack but Phillip turned around and pushed him to a wall Merle tried to push him back by pushing his face but Phillip popped Merle's pinky, and ring fingers in his mouth and bite down on them. HARD._

 _Merle screamed in pain as he felt Phillip biting his fingers. Phillip unconnected the bones on Merle's fingers and spit them out to a generator. Phillip then headbutted Merle to a couple of pipes. He then broke Merle's bad arm punched his face and grabbed his throat. As Merle chokes Phillip let go and steps back. "I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you." Merle said accepting defeat._

 _"No." Phillip agreeded. Phillip then pulled out a pistol and shot Merle killing him._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

"Merle sure was a fool." Phillip said with a smirk. Scotty was now very mad "You one-eyed sick man! Do you even know how sad Daryl was when he forces to kill his own brother as a walker!?" Phillip only shook his head and said "No." Daryl only said in disbelief "He... He killed... my my brother."

Phillip looked at the sky and said "You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left." _"We SuGgEsT yOu StArT pAcKiNg."_ Zol said. Rick said nothing and Scotty only glared at Phillip. "The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here." Phillip said. Rick said "We can all- we can all live together." Scotty and Daryl stared at Rick in disbelief. "Rick are you crazy!? This guy killed Daryl's brother!" Scotty yelled.

Rick ignored him and said "There's enough room for all of us." "More than enough. But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof." Phillip said. "We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready." Rick said. Hershel said "It could work. You know it could." "It could've. But it can't. Zol tell them why." Phillip said as Zol bowed to him.

 _"YeS mAsTeR pHiLlIp. NoT aFtEr WoOdBuRy. NoT aFtEr AnDrEa."_ Zol explained. "Look i'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact is it can be a heck of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But i think we don't have a choice." Rick said. Zol yelled _"We DoN't BuT yOu Do! MaKe Up YoUr MiNd!"_ "We're not leaving. You try and force us we'll fight back." Rick said.

"And you'll lose." Scotty said. "Like you said the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences this place is worthless. Now we can all live in the prison or none of us can." Rick said. Fueled with rage Phillip held his hand out and Zol hand him his blade as Phillip got off the tank while saying "We'll fix the damn fences." and held Zol's blade up to Hershel's neck.

Maggie, and Beth started to freak out. "You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what all of you want?" Rick ask. "Yeah is this what all of you want? The Heartless taking over, Phillip being a criminal mastermind, and killing hostages?" Scotty questioned. "What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you except the KeyBlade bearer to leave idiots." The tank captain said.

"Look i fought him before. And after we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. Were not to far gone. We get to come back. I know we all... can change." Rick gave his speech out.

Phillip stared at Zol's blade shining in the sunlight and told Rick "...Liar." Then in an unexpected movement Phillip slashed Hershel's neck almost half off causing it to bleed hard getting a lot of men to gape, wide their eyes, or gasp (Except the Heartless and Zol who smirked.) Maggie, and Beth started to cry watching their father killed in front of their eyes.

Zol chuckled and said _"ThAt'S wHaT yOu StUpId HuMaNs GeT."_ As Hershel fell to the ground sideways. Scotty filled with rage grabbed his pistol he got from Carl as he yelled in pure hatred "YOU SON OF A HEARTLESS!" As he fired getting Phillip's arm as he yelp in pain while Zol immediately went to him. "FIRE! KILL THE KEYBLADE BEARER!" Phillip commanded. Phillip's men immediately fired as Rick took out his pistol to fire back.

The prison residents even Scotty's men fired while Toby keeps barking by the noise. Maggie screamed while Beth sobbed "Daddy!" Phillip told Zol "I'm fine! A gun wound won't stop me!" Scotty grabbed the Golden Angel KeyBlade as Rick backed him up. Alisha fired from her machine gun as Rick keeps backing up with Scotty in tow as he use his KeyBlade to block the bullets.

They kept backing up to a sideway bus before one of Alisha's bullets got Rick oleg causing him the scream in pain as he drops. Scotty grabbed him and pull him behind the bus and said "Rick your injured! You stay here i'm gonna handle Phillip and Zol with my friends!" Rick shooked his head and said "No! I'm not leaving you to end up like Hershel!" "I'm doing this... for Hershel, Daryl, and,... Merle!" Scotty replied as he ran to the field before Rick can stop him.

Toby escaped while Ky saw it and yelled "TOBY! STAY!" Toby kept running as he keeps barking. Scotty took a couple of deep breaths before he came out and yelled **"Thunder!"** As he raised his KeyBlade to the air and some bolts of lighting got a couple of Woodbury soldiers.

Phillip yelled "Heartless! What are you doing just standing there! Kill him now!" The Heartless soldiers nodded before they pasted through the fences and fired. Scotty felt a lot of pain before he casted heal on himself healing him. Scotty charged and slashed at the Heartless vaporizing them to black mist and hearts floated out. Zol grabbed a Sniper Rifle and was about to shoot Scotty until he spotted Toby running to him.

Zol aimed and fired. Scotty sense trouble and looked over to find Toby. "Toby!? What are you doing-" Scotty was cutoff when he spotted the bullet and in slow motion he ran toward his puppy and stands in front of him taking the bullet to the chest as he fell to the ground while Scotty's friends watched on disbelief. "SCOTTY!" Ky yelled while he rushed over with the rest of his friends while the cast stayed behind.

They kept firing while Michonne rolls over to a back of a truck trying to undo the bounds while Hershel still alive was gasping and trying to crawl out. Michonne heard some foot running so she tripped over a man and stomped on his neck breaking it. Ky and the others ran over to the about to be dying Scotty as they all huddled around. Ky grabbed Scotty with his arms and said "Scotty. Scotty! Look at me man! Look at me!" Scotty tried to concentrate but with his gun wound it's not helping.

Toby slowing approached and did something unexpected. He started to glow blue. Scotty's Pistol and the Golden Angel KeyBlade glowed and the weapons combined while everyone stopped that their doing as Phillip ask "What's going on?" Toby then transformed. Into a human making everyone gasp the man has gold hair down his neck, wearing blue clothing, and red eyes as he smiles at Scotty. "Who are you?" Dust ask. The man replied "You will still call me this Toby. I was once a human until that terrible KeyBlade master Xehanort made me into a dog. Now Scotty i will transfer myself to you. Not as your dog but as your Wisdom Form." (A/N: LOL! Get it!?)

Toby glowed and the light rushed to Scotty and he glowed with his wound healed and everyone saw he is wearing Toby's blue clothing and his Golden Angel Keyblade has a trigger point on it. "The KeyBlade... it transformed into a gun." He took it and said "Haha! Alright let's see what this can do!" Soon he started to glide on his feet without moving his legs and fired Golden Bullets as the Heartless screamed until their dissolved.

He continued this until the only Heartless that's left is Zol. Phillip angered yelled "Fire!" _'Look out!'_ Toby in Scotty's mind said. Scotty quickly glided dodging the bullets while making Faces at the men making them angered. "Aw come on! Is this all you got!?" Scotty taunted. He used his KeyGun to blast them men as they groaned and fell to floor. Phillip noticed Hershel was still alive as he weNt to him turned him and decapitated him much to Maggie, and Beth's horror.

Maggie screamed before the cast fired again. _"mAsTeR."_ Zol said as he points in front of him. Phillip looked in front of him to see Lily carrying a dead Megan with a bite wound on her shoulder. Phillip slowly walked toward them while dropping Zol's blade as Zol picked it back up and shake the blood off it.

Phillip stopped in front of Lily as he took Megan's corpse out of her arms, took out his pistol (With Scotty seeing him), and shot her head causing grief to her mother and Scotty to feel even more hatred in him. Scotty took aim and fired three golden magic bullets getting his stomach, midsection, and chest not to deep as he grunts.

Phillip and Zol glares at Scotty as he yells "You- HOW COULD YOU!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHAT KIND OF A SICK MAN ARE YOU!?" Phillip only commanded "Go through the fence in your cars. Get your guns we go in. Kill them all." "Roger that! Move it!" The tank captain said. The tank moved foward and it knocked over the fence. "And leave the KeyBlade bearer to me and Zol! We will kill him ourselves." Phillip commanded.

"Roger that!" The tank captain said. After the tank got over the fence some cars moved in as Phillip said "Go ahead!" As the cars move out with Phillip carrying his pistol and Michonne's blade. The cast kept firing as they kept killing a lot of men while Scotty and his friends get ready for Phillip and Zol.

The tank fired hitting the window. The tank fired again while Zol and Phillip stopped their tank once again fired. "Phillip i'm only gonna say this once. Get outta here while you still can." Scotty threatened. "No. If you want to avenge Merle, and Hershel you should try to kill me." Phillip smirked. _"aNd I'lL gEt In YoUr WaY."_ Zol smirked.

"Dust, you, me, and Ky will take care of them." Scotty said as Dust and Ky nodded. "What about me?" Twilight ask. "You should help the rest." Scotty said as Twilight nodded and ran to help. "Let's fight!" Phillip said as they got into fighting positions.

Zol fired a magic beam of darkness while Ky and Dust dodged it before they charged and tried to slash but Zol blocks it with his blade. Scotty glided over and shot with his KeyGun but Phillip dodged and tried to double slash but Scotty glided over to dodged Dust did his melee combo but hitting Zol to the air and acting like a tornado to slash Zol to no end while Ky fired some fireballs But Zol dispelled the fireballs and fired some darkballs but Dust slashed them in half with Ahrah. Scotty fired more bullets as Phillip rolled out of the way to dodge the bullets and fired from his pistol as Scotty blocks them with his KeyGun. Dust then kicked Zol to Phillip and Scotty fired a bolt of lighting as the villains both breath heavily from a defeat.

"So you too would leave you debts unpaid?" Phillip ask. "Enough of this! I cannot bear it anymore!" A voice yelled as they looked to see Scarlett carrying a Heartless Crystal. "Scarlett!" Phillip said. "You disappointed me Phillip." "What?" Phillip ask. "My master trusted you. When you beared steel against the KeyBlade bearer you forsake your responses to him. But we still have one more use for you." Scarlett said as she splited the Crystal in half and stabbed the points in both Zol and Phillip's neck as they screamed while the heroes looked shocked.

Phillip and Zol glowed before they were merged together. Now was a Heartless with Phillip's eyepatch, a Heartless emblem on his chest with some of Zol's armor, some back legs like a dog, black claws, and a blade that looks like a Heartless made in his hand. The Heartless removed the eyepatch so everyone will see that the eyepatched eye now has the Heartless emblem in it.

"Meet Zol Blake. The merged Heartless of Phillip and Zol. Kill them now!" Scarlett commanded before she disappeared. Zol Blake said "Yes _MiStReSs._ " Everyone got ready for round two.

Scotty fired some Bullets while Zol Blake dodged them. Zol Blake tried to slash them but Ky fired fireballs but Zol Blake dispelled them with his Heartless emblem eye. Zol Blake jumped up with Dust as they kept slashing and slashing and Dust done his melee combo again to clip Zol Blake's nails. Zol Blake did a flame breath Scotty glided to dodge while Ky rolled to dodge Scotty fired some magic bullets but Zol Blake slashed them in half canceling the attacks and tried to slash Scotty but he dodged and he was out of Wisdom Form and fired thunder bolts as Zol Blake blocked them with his blade. Ky tried to spin attack and got Zol Blake good but Zol Blake clawed Ky but Scotty cast heal on Ky to heal to heal the claw wound. Dust used his Dust Storm to attack Zol Blake's chest but Zol Blake grabbed Ahrah and punched Dust back to the heroes.

"Wow he's tough now." Dust said. Ky nodded and said "But we almost got him i can tell." "I must go to Wisdom again." Scotty said. _"All you have to do is say 'Wisdom give me strength!' And then you'll go back there."_ Toby said. "Thanks Toby." Scotty said. **"WISDOM GIVE ME STRENGTH!"** Scotty said as he goes back to Wisdom Form.

Scotty glided while firing bullets as Zol Blake dodged them. Ky did his spin dash attack hitting Zol Blake pretty good as he bashed his head with his KeyBlade and Dust slashed with great speed. Scotty fired some lighting bolts at Zol Blake's back as Zol Blake fired some ice from his hands to freeze Scotty's feet but Scotty used his KeyGun to fired the ice. Dust did his combo attack to hit Zol Blake while Zol Blake tried to evade it. Ky and Scotty both fired big fireballs that hit Zol Blake as he roared and a sphere of light appeared on him.

Zol Blake glowed before he turned back into Phillip and Zol. Zol had a heart floating out as he was vaporized. "You... tenacious... fools!" Phillip yelled. Phillip tried to shoot Scotty but a blade to his gut stopped him. The blade was pulled out and it was revealed to be Michonne with her blade.

"Hey thanks." Dust said with a smile. "Your welcome." Michonne said. Scotty slowly approached the dying Phillip who was coughing blood and was choking. Scotty aimed his KeyGun at Phillip's head and said "Sorry brother." And he shot killing Phillip. They all walked to find everyone. "Your back!' Daryl said. "Yeah Phillip's long gone." Scotty said.

Daryl hugged him and said "Thanks for avenging Merle." "No problem Daryl." Scotty said. Rick said "As a reward for your bravery. My badge." Scotty was shocked that Rick was giving him his badge. "Rick i can't accept this." Scotty said. "Nonsense you earned it. When we find everyone else and a new home we'll be fine." Rick said. "Alright." Scotty said.

Before Scotty can take it the badge suddenly glowed and it shot a beam to the sky revealing the next KeyHole. Ky jumped back did a couple of movements with his KeyBlade and it fired a beam at the KeyHole locking it, and saving another world from the Heartless. "We better get going." Scotty said. "It was an honor." Rick said as they saluted. "It sure was." Ky said as they saluted back. "We will never forget you." Carl said.

"Bye!" Scotty yelled before the Golden Angel KeyBlade teleported them to a new location.

* * *

"I knew Phillip was an idiot." Raven with his coat in said. "I knew he was too." Scarlett agreed. "Never mind that! We got to come up with a new plan!" Vekar yelled. Madoras only said "And we will and we will succeed."

* * *

 **New chapter. It turns out Toby was a human changes into a dog by this Xehanort character. Who is he? More importantly the heroes got the first world done! Be sure to review!**


	10. World: Seven Deadly Sins!

**I don't own anything by the OCs besides Ky! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

Scotty, Dust, Ky, and Twilight all teleported to what looks like a big tavern. "Huh? A tavern?" Dust ask. "Hey there!" A voice said. They looked around until Ky said "The entrance!" They looked to find a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, a green backpack, a green dragon handle that looks like a sword, a black tavern uniform, a white sleeve and pants combined clothing underneath the tavern uniform, a red tie, and green and black shoes.

"Who are you kid?" Scotty ask. "I'm not a kid bud. And i'm the owner of a fine drinking establishment." The kid said confusing the heroes. "What do you mean your not a kid?" Scotty ask. "Long story." The kid said. "Who's the owner of that tavern?" Ky ask as he points at the tavern. "It's the Boar Hat my place." The kid replied surprising the heroes.

"That tavern is your-" "-drinking establishment? Yes." The owner answered for Dust. "Well... uh sir. I'm Scotty, this is Dust, the pony is Twilight, and this here is Ky." Scotty said. "Pleasure may i ask why you are at Cains?" The owner ask. "We are looking for a special thing but we don't know where it is." Scotty answered.

"Well i'm a traveler myself so why not work for me and we will help you find it?" The owner ask. "'We'?" Everyone ask. Scotty felt something on his leg and looked down to see a pig, with a earring on his left ear, and a dark pink flower on his flank. "A pig?" Scotty ask. "Yeah what are you calling him an idiot?" A voice suddenly said as everyone looked around. "Down here." The voice said as they looked down seeing the pig. "Hi." The pig suddenly said shocking everyone even Ahrah as they all gasp.

"A talking pig?" Dust ask. "Yeah i'm Hawk." The pig introduced himself. "Now will you work with me and in return me and Hawk will help find them." The owner said as he walks toward them letting everyone know he is about Scotty's size. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Scotty said. "Good because a rush will come soon. Can any of you cook, have waiter skills, and can do scraps disposal?" The owner ask. "I have great waiter skills, but also a hunter." Dust said. "I can cook i learned the skills from my mother sometimes." Scotty said. "I can eat anything that isn't gross." Twilight said. "And i'm one heck of a waiter and a cleaner." Ky said.

"Great come on." The owner said as they went inside the Boar Hat. They saw tables, seats, a counter, and some ales, beers, and wine at the back along with a staircase. "How did you get money for this?" Ky ask. "Selling a personal item of mine. Now get in positions. Up-to! Up-to!" The owner said as the heroes get ready.

Soon people started to come in all males. "Please come sit down and enjoy the grub." Dust said as he guides everyone to different seats while the owner goes to the back with Scotty for both cooking, and alcohol beverages to be served while Hawk, and Twilight wait at a corner. "Is there anything you want sir?" Ky ask a customer. "Vanya ale kid." The customer replied. "What would you like?" Dust ask. "All three of us would like your famous 'Boar Hat Pie' please." A customer said. Some customers went to the counter where they ordered some wine.

The owner pours the wine, Scotty checks on the pie, Ky guides the food and ale, and Dust is taking orders. "There you go sirs! Five steins thanks so very much for waiting patiently!" Ky said as he puts five wooden cups of ale to thirsty customers. "Got room for more?" A customer ask as more appears at the door. "Right over here sirs! Hey can you just scoot over for a bit?" Dust ask. A customer remarked as Ky grabbed some empty wooden cups "For two fellas they sure are hardworking waiters."

Ky said "Thank you sir. Me and my friends just started for the owner." "Hm? They just started?" A customer ask in disbelief. "PIE READY!" Scotty yelled as he sets a yellow, and red pie on a wooden board for Dust to grab and set it to the customers "Here you go! Fresh from the oven! Our owner said it's the same meat pie that made the Boar Hat famous." Dust said.

"It looks great!" A customer said. "Let's eat some pie!" The customers said before they bite a piece each... and spit it out immediately tasting it was disgusting. "Huh?" Dust ask. "But i followed the recipe correctly! What happened!?" Scotty ask the owner. "It just figures Scott our reputation requires good booze but the food is terrible." The owner answered calmly.

"You might have mentioned that!" The customers yelled. "Are you messing with us you little punk?" A customer ask as he pulls a sleeve on his arm. Scotty walked right in front of them and said "You three might as well back off if you know what's good for you." As he quietly summons the Golden Angel KeyBlade making the owner stare at it. "Why should we!?" A customer ask. Scotty revealed the hilt as one of the customers yelled out loud "He's packing a sword!"

"We got a difficult crowd! Hawk, Twilight a mess!" Scotty snaps his fingers. Then Hawk and Twilight walked out while Hawk said "Come on you call that a mess? Really want do you need us for?" "A talking pig!?" One of the customers ask. "Yeah and i'm a talking Alicorn and keep your mouths in." Twilight threatened as Scotty dispels the Golden Angel KeyBlade.

"Scraps disposal is no picnic Twilight." Hawk said before they started diving down. After the floor was clean Hawk told the owner "Next time there better be some decent sized scraps around here." The owner told the customers with a dull face "My friend here has a family tradition for roasted whole-hog if you guys are interested." Scotty was about to ask what until Hawk said "Yummy! Those were the best scraps i ever have!"

The customers laughed while Scotty get why the owner lied like that. A man suddenly burst in as everyone looked to see him "I-I saw it!" The man said before Dust set him at a table. After getting him a stein he told the whole story. "I'm positive! It's the Wandering Rust Knight! I swear it!" One if the customers said "That is only a made up story parents used to scare children into behaving. 'If you keep keep misbehaving one of the Seven Deadly Sins will come to you with a blooded list for killing!' Ooo!" The customer laugh.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" Ky, the owner, Scotty, Dust, and Twilight ask. "Yeah. You mean you five never heard of them? Their are wanted posters everywhere like those over there." The customer said as they looked to see seven wanted posters with one word on them. Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor.

"Dozens of Holy Knights from the land were all mercilessly butchered 10 years ago. Their were rumors that the Seven Deadly Sins done that. We heard that the Holy Knight's grandmaster was killed was too gruesome to look at. Their captain Meliodas is the scariest one of them all. They say he brought down entire countries before. They haven't been captured yet?" The customer ask.

"No. I heard rumors that their all dead." A customer said. "Wow this Seven Deadly Sins must be in league with the Heartless." Scotty said as everyone nodded. "Heartless?" The owner ask. "We will explain it to you later." Ky said. "By the way what was that Gold Key weapon you had?" The owner ask making Scotty really stiffed.

"It's called a KeyBlade. In fact he's carrying the strongest of all. It's called the Golden Angel KeyBlade." Dust explained. The door opened as everyone saw a young boy with blonde hair sticking up, wearing a red and yellow stripe shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. "Is there anyone here named Scotty?" The boy ask.

"I am." Scotty said. The boy walked over before saying "I'm Lucas. I've been looking for you." Scotty ask in confusion "Why?" "Because me world was taken by this Heartless and i need help and a person told me someone named Scotty will help." Lucas explained. "Your not the only one." Dust said.

They heard some armor clanging and looked over to the door as Hawk ask "Why i'm i smelling rust?" The door opened seeing a tall knight with brown rusty armor, and a blue torn cape reminding Scotty of his father. The knight walked foward while saying in a deep and hollow voice "The... Seven... Deadly... Sins." "IT'S HERE!" All of the customers yelled as they ran out screaming all the way.

Hawk started to shake while Scotty ask "Who are you?" The knight fell on the ground on it's back. It's helmet was off as everyone gasp. It was a girl with long pink hair, and a blue earing in her right ear. Hawk ask "This kid is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" "I don't think so." Lucas said. On a bed after the armor was removed everyone saw the girl is wearing a purple sleeveless suit, some purple sleeves on her arms, and on her legs.

Hawk said "It's a girl!" "Let's see." The owner said as Hawk yelled out loud while the others stared at him. "How?" Scotty ask. "Just watch." The owner smirked before he went beside the girl saying "That sweet gentle face. Those great curves. This perfume. This great springiness. Yep a girl!" The owner said as the others can't make out what he's doing as Hawk yelled "You already knew that!"

The girl woke up as she sat up as Scotty said "Hey there." "Um... pardon me?" The girl ask shyly as she blushed a very dark red. The owner said "Your Heartbeat is just fine!" While Hawk is shaking with anger. "Oh um. Thanks." The girl said as she puts a arm to her chest. "You walked in the Boar Hat and passed out." Ky said. "The Boar hat?" The girl ask. "This guy's bar." Dust said as he pats the owner's head.

"That kid's... the owner?" The girl ask slowly. "Is that so weird?" Lucas ask. "No! I-I just saw the sword on the owner's back." The girl said. "Oh this thing?" The owner ask. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out as the heroes braced themselfs, while the girl squeaked. But they only saw a broken blade. "Did i scare you all?" The owner ask. "You definitely did boss!" Ky yelled.

"If you all see it's the handle them it does look intimidating isn't it?" The owner ask. "Why would you even do that?" Scotty ask. "It makes the customers think twice then not paying on their bill." The owner said as he puts his sword back up. "It makes them pay from the nasty cooking you and him served which i really feel sorry for." Hawk said. "Not only that." Twilight said. The girl gasp before she ran toward Hawk and Twilight rubbing them and she squealed "It's a talking piggy and a talking pony!"

"Hey there name's Hawk." Hawk said. "And I'm Twilight Sparkle but i'm a Alicorn not a regular pony." Twilight said with a dull expression on her face. "Long time ago i pestered my father to give me one each for my birthday!" The girl squealed. "Do you like having them?" The owner ask as the girl stopped rubbing them and went sad all of a sudden.

"I didn't get one each." The girl sadly said. "You must be starving? Why not i cook ya something?" Scotty ask. Hawk suddenly screamed. "A bite of pork?" The girl ask. "It's Hawk! Jeez!" Hawk said. They all went downstairs while Scotty is cooking this time his mother's recipe as the girl looked at the Seven Deadly Sins' wanted posters.

"Bottom's up!" Scotty yelled as the girl went to them. The dish was just a few pancakes, a few sausage links, and bacon. "First you and your co-workers nursed me back to health then feeding me. How can i repay you all?" The girl ask. "You might want to taste that first." Hawk said as Scotty glared at him. "Alright this looks so yummy." The girl said before she took a bite of the pancakes.

She froze as The owner ask with a smirk "What do you think? Awful isn't-" he was cutoff when the girl dig in like a dog as everyone (Besides Scotty who smirked in victory.) stared wide-eyed. "I knew it." Scotty said. When the plate was cleared Ky ask "So what were you doing walking in that rusty old armor?" "I'm searching for the Seven-" "-Deadly Sins?" Dust ask as the girl nodded.

"Why would you do that? Nobody knows if there even alive." Hawk said. The door was being knocked hard as someone yelled "Open up! We heard a report from some villagers! We are the order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat serving under the Holy Knights at the base of this mountain! Wandering Rust Knight one of the Seven Deadly Sins come out! And so so peacefully!"

"What now?" Ky ask. Scotty walked foward while the others come up with a plan and heard a conversation outside "I don't think their coming out." He heard a voice said. "Strange when did someone put a tavern on top of this hill?" He heard a voice ask. "Now that you mentioned it i don't remember seeing it three days ago..." He heard another voice said.

"Stay on your guard! Cause we are about to face a Holy Knight who answered directly to the king 10 years ago!" He heard the voice who yelled to come out yelled. "Don't worry Allioni he's probably old fart by now." He heard the second voice said. "That's right. He'll be no match for us when we were trained by sir Twigo himself." He heard the third voice said.

"How many times have i told you!? Don't underestimate them! During the uprising 10 years ago dozens of Holy Knights were butchered in a instant!" He heard Allioni yelled. "About that..." He heard the second voice said. "What?" He heard Allioni ask. "Well... i'm wandering it that hasn't been exaggerated a bit." He heard the second voice said calmly.

"What. Are. You. Trying. To. Say!?" He heard Allioni yelled/ask. "Everyone says a Holy Knight is worth 100 soldiers so a dozen of them killed? Nah." He heard the forth voice said. "I saw their bodies with my own eyes!" He heard Allioni yelled. "Alright calm down Allioni we'll take care of it. HEY COME OUT!" He heard the second voice yelled.

Scotty opened the door knowing he had no choice and saw five knights. Only with swords, peach clothing, and green gloves, and green boots. Only one has short orange hair, green clothing, sliver boots, and bas purple clothing around his belt. "You called?" Scotty ask while the knight stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you!?" The knight with orange hair yelled telling Scotty he's Allioni.

"I was going to ask the same to you." Scotty yelled. "I'm Allioni punk! Now who are you!?" Allioni ask. "I'm Scotty and i'm a waiter here." Scotty answered calmly. "Where is the Wandering Rust Knight!?" Allioni ask. "You need some Anger Management Allioni. And as for your question I don't know what your talking about." Scotty remarked. Allioni looked shocked while his comrades started to snicker.

"Send him out!" Allioni yelled upset by what Scotty just said. "Here i come!" Scotty heard Hawk yelled as he looked to see some parts of The girl's rusty armor on the pig as he said with pride "Tis i! Hawk the Wandering Rust Knight!" Scotty looked confused while the knight with the second voice ask Allioni "Th-This pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins!?" "Of course not!" Allioni yelled. "H-How about a little respect! I'm the captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!" Hawk yelled. Allioni yelled back "Their is no such order!"

"Look do you Hawk or not Allioni because if you do i'll make him a good stew." Scotty said with a annoyed expression on his face. Allioni started to shake in anger while Hawk yelled "Don't start acting like your boss!" "You braaat...! You've got some guts mocking a knight!" An Angered Allioni yelled as he grabbed the front of Scotty's shirt and lifted him up.

Scotty only said "You call yourself a knight? I can tell that only inside your only a pussycat." Allioni have a ticked mark while he's comrades are doubling with laughter. "You braaat! I'm definitely reporting that!" Allioni yelled. "See right now! Not even dealing with your own problems then your bosses." Scotty said. Allioni's tick marked got bigger. One of his comrades yelled "Allioni a girl ran out the back!"

"What!? Inform Twigo at once! She must be the Wandering Rust Knight! After her!" Allioni yelled as he dropped Scotty. "Yes sir!" His comrades said as they ran after what Scotty guessed was the girl. "What's going on?" Scotty ask. "We made a plan. Nice job angering him." Hawk laughed.

"Come on we must help her!" Dust yelled before they ran after Allioni with the owner, and Hawk.

* * *

Raven with his coat on was thinking. "Raven what are you thinking!?" Vekar yelled. "Patience." Raven said calmly. An explosion happened while Vekar panicked "Were under attacked! Protect me!" The door opened while a few Heartless soldiers stumbled in with a mask man that has a metal helmet with a metal visor covering his right eye, wearing a black coat, a grey collor, white gloves, orange pants, yellow shirt, and black shoes. He is carrying a yellow sword.

"Back off!" The man yelled as he blocked and slashed at the Heartless that attacked him. Freddy readied his claw hand and attacked while the man blacked the attack. The man did a upward slash on Freddy's claw hand to push him back. "Wait." Madoras said. "Eh?" Scarlett said. "C-" "No! Don't ever call me by that name! Call my The Masked Man!" The man yelled to cutoff Walsh who only shrugged.

"Greetings Raven. -cough cough- I apologized for my robot." A young voice said as The Masked Man bowed to who said that while everyone saw a boy entirely white that looks like he has blonde hair, blue overalls, white shirt, his mouth opened wide, and red sneakers laying on a bed that has red linings, a black surrounding, and has four spider legs on each sides.

"And you are?" Tension ask feeling he've seen him before. "I go by many names. But you wi -cough cough- sorry. Will call me Porky Minch!" Porky declared though the machine on his robot. "What are you here for midget?" Vekar ask. The Masked Man went to him and pointed his sword at his neck as Vekar yelped and immediately raised his hands. "Treat Master Porky right stupid!" The Masked Man yelled. "That's enough The Masked Man." Porky said as The Masked Man nodded.

"And as for your question Vekar is it? I liked to join you all with The Masked Man." Porky answered. "What will you give me to offer?" Raven ask. "-cough cough- My world. And the death of the KeyBlade bearer." Porky said. Raven said "Request granted." "But Raven!" Brag tried to reason. "Enough Brag." Raven said.

They all laughed and stopped when Porky coughed again and The Masked Man immediately went to his side as Father sighed.

* * *

 **Now the heroes are at the world of the SSeven Deadly Sins! Not only that but these Porky Minch, and The Masked Man joined Raven. Also Lucas joining wasn't my idea it was Keyblade Master Of Light's suggestion.**

 **Porky: Earthbound, and Mother 3.**

 **The Masked Man: Mother 3.**

 **Lucas: Mother 3.**

 **Be sure to review!**


	11. Twigo Trouble!

**Hi! I don't own anything except the OCs besides Ky! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **You, You are The wind the gentle wind caressing me.**

 **(Scotty on a grass landscape with the wing blowing on him.)**

 **You, You are My dream my lonely dream that fades away.**

 **(Scotty looks at the camera and gave them a thumbs up and walks to Ricky, Brian, and Shannon.)**

 **And now...**

 **(Ricky suddenly disappeared as they all looked around.)**

 **I'm lost here without you.**

 **(Shannon disappeared and Brian disappeared.)**

 **Alone in the dark.**

 **(The heartless attacked and engulfed the city in darkness with Scotty standing around with his head down.)**

 **Wake me up. And open my EYESSSS! (Oohh!)**

 **(The Golden Angel KeyBlade appears and Scotty claims it and lights the darkness.**

 **(Then pictures of, Leonard, Dust, Alistair, Brownie, Bianca, Gohan, Sora, King, and Ky appeared.)**

 **The moon hangs low in a black, and bloody sky.**

 **(Scotty defeats some heartless.)**

 **Shining down on a dark and weary world.**

 **(Scotty seals a Keyhole.)**

 **Arrow made of Light piercing through the night.**

 **(Bianca activates Rain Of Pain.)**

 **Tears a hole in the darkness.**

 **(Dust use Duststorm to shred some heartless.)**

 **Follow you to the end of the earth.**

 **(King use his pillow to fly out of a landscape.)**

 **Where the sky meets a cold, and dry land.**

 **(Brag, and Raven appears on a balcony.)**

 **Oh feel the wind blowing.**

 **(Leonard transformed and use his blade to slice a gate's lock.)**

 **The flower made of Fire.**

 **(Alistair slice though ten heartless.)**

 **Blooms in a battlefield!**

 **(Brownie use his hammer to bash a couple of heartless.)**

 **I am walking the world searching for the sweetest smile.**

 **(Scotty and the heroes ran with him.)**

 **Waiting for the sign to show me the way!**

 **(Brag and Ky fight.)**

 **Darling i will be your angel in a gathering storm.**

 **(Raven and Scotty ran toward each other.)**

 **I won't ever let you fall.**

 **(Dust fights Gaius.)**

 **I won't let you fade away!**

 **(Bianca and Ladja fights.)**

 **Resurrecting all the power in my sword!**

 **(Scotty and Raven continued running and clashes KeyBlades.)**

 **Tonight i tear out the earth with my might!**

 **(Nimzo tranforms into his beast form and Dragius transforms into the Black Knight.)**

 **Oooohhhh!**

 **(Then Scotty and the guys starting to fight for the battle.)**

* * *

The girl kept on running from Allioni and his comrades as she heard him ordered "Seize her!" As she keeps on jumping or sliding over the logs. "I can't let this member of the Seven Deadly Sins escape. I got to capture her! If i manage that then i'll finally be made into an apprentice Holy Knight!" Allioni smirked.

One of Allioni's comrades was thrown were Allioni and the comrade beside him can see. "Sir! That pig and boy is attacking!" His comrade yelled seeing Hawk, and Lucas riding him as they yelled at the same time "Your not getting away!" Lucas bashed some Knights with his bat while Hawk bashed into them.

They chased after Allioni as something grabbed the girl and pulled her up while Allioni yelled "No! Stay away! Stay away! Stay away! You two leave me alone!" He looked ahead and stopped at the foot of a cliff while he ask "Where is she?" Before Hawk bumped into him as he fell from the cliff screaming all the way.

"Nothing personal but i just earned twice the food tonite." Hawk said. "Really Hawk?" Lucas ask. Scotty and the others with the girl in Scotty's arms was up in a tree and the girl ask "How can i repay you for saving me twice?" They said nothing. They got off and the owner ask "Why were you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins?" "I wanna ask them to stop the Holy Knights." The girl answered.

Dust ask "Why would you do that? The Holy Knights are the heroes while those Seven are criminals." "But what if they're trying to start a war in this country?" The girl ask. Scotty only ask "What made you think of that?" "The other day the whole royal family except the king was arrested and is being held by the Holy Knights." The girl answered.

Twilight ask "So what we heard the king isn't sick?" "No that was just a cover story. I don't know what their accomplishing by starting a war. But now their trapping the people in the Kingdom of Liones. Their taking men wherever they can. Their preparations are being completed day by day. Soon their reach will probably extend to this area." The girl explained.

"That's so... so..." "...Cruel?" Lucas ask. "Yeah. Yeah. Cruel." Scotty said. "But how does this involved the Seven Deadly Sins?" Ahrah ask as Dust stared at him in shock. "Who said that?" The girl ask. "Me Dust's sword." Ahrah answered as Dust raised the Elysium Blade to them. "Uh... w-what was your question again sir?" The girl ask dumbfounded. "Ahrah madam. And it's 'But how does this involved the Seven Deadly Sins?'." Ahrah ask.

"Well if their is the slightest amount of hope it's the Seven Deadly Sins who can stop the Holy Knights. I know their the only ones who can." The girl said seriously. The owner ask "Wait your trying to look for them even though you know who they are?" The girl answered "The Seven Deadly Sins the most vile order of Knights in the kingdom ever produced. Each one branded with a mark of a beast. Ten years ago they were suspected of trying to take over the Kingdom. They Holy Knights launched an attack scattered them to the four winds."

"But we heard from the villagers that they died." Scotty said. "Such amazing people won't die that easily!" The girl said. Lucas ask "But aren't they criminals?" The girl yelled "The Holy Knights are causing the people to suffer! Long ago when i was 5 or 6 my father would tell me stories about them. And that's when i learned that they can defeat the Holy Knights!" Then the platform shook before Twilight used her wings to fly with Ky on her as they got off the platform as it fell down.

"What the?" Ky ask. "Whoopsie. I forgot to confirm if their from the report. Conclusion! 5 people of an unknown origin dead. What was that? Good?" A voice ask. Twilight and Ky looked up to see a big knight with red, blue, and sliver lining armor with smooth grey hair, a big fancy black mustache, and a big sword with him. "But sir Twigo Allioni is still down there!" A voice said as the duo looked over to see Allioni's comrades.

"Then placed 6 fatalities in the report." Twigo said. The knights begin to complain some more until Twigo threatened "Shall we make it 10 fatalities?" The knights grown silent. Ky said nothing but glared at Twigo when the big knight sees them. "What ho? What do we have here? Conclusion! A boy with a pony with wings and a horn are alive." Twigo said. "She's an Alicorn Twigo. And you shouldn't do stuff like this." Ky said.

"And why not?" Twigo ask with an eyebrow raised. "Because it's wrong." Ky said. "I'm just merely doing my duties." Twigo said. "HEY KY!" A voice yelled before everyone looked over seeing the gang with Allioni landing with one of the owner's sleeves ripped. "Hey it's Allioni!" One of the knights said as Ky and Twilight ran over.

"You there! How dare you survive without my say so! I shall not be revising my death tally conclusion!" Twigo yelled angered. "Who ask you!?" Hawk yelled. "Are you awake ma'am?" Scotty ask as the girl got out of his arms. "Yes." The girl answered. "Good. When i say so you run into the forest got it?" The owner ask. "Yes." The girl said. "Twigo is it? I want to ask you something." Scotty said. "Well go on. Speak!" Twigo yelled. "Have you heard of anything named Heartless?" Scotty ask. "Heartless? What is that nonsense your speaking of!? Conclusion! A boy with a lost mind!" Twigo yelled.

"Kay he doesn't know the Heartless." Lucas said. "Yeah so he's weak. The Heartless only allied with whoever's the strongest according to Phillip." Twilight said. "Which one of them you said are a member of the Seven Deadly Sins? Neither bears any resemblance to the wanted posters." Twigo ask.

Twigo then sees the girl's earing before his face came with shock and said with a smirk "Well well. Fate is smiling upon me today! The crest on that earing of yours is that if the royal family. Means that you Conclusion! Are Princess Elizabeth!" Elizabeth gasped in shock as the owner ask "Your a princess?" "Wait. Princess Elizabeth!? She's the country's third princess!" Hawk yelled.

"What!? Your a princess if only i've known sooner i would've been so nice like a gentlemen to you!" Scotty yelled. "An decree has been issued to find your whereabouts. The order was to take you alive. But if you die from an accident..." Twigo trailed off. "Go now!" The owner yelled as they all ran to the forest.

Then in the forest with only Scotty some Soldier Heartless appeared. "What!?" Scotty ask in shock as he takes out the Golden Angel KeyBlade. The Heartless attacked while Scotty slashes them with the KeyBlade and summons lighting to defeat them before he heard Twigo yelled "Conclusion! Accidental Death!" Before a blade slash appears slicing the trees as Scotty ducked down.

He looked around to find everyone else is okay... well except for Hawk. "You okay Hawk? You look okay." The owner said with a smile. "Seriously!? I'm a pork on a skewer! Ah mommy!" Hawk cried with a branch on his flank bleeding as he ran crying all the way while Twigo ask "A pig? No matter..." Scotty said "Is everyone okay?" "Yeah." Everyone said. Scotty said "Lucas, Twilight let's take care of Twigo while Elizabeth runs. Dust, Ky help them." Scotty said. Everyone nodded.

"You think you'll stand up to me?" Twigo ask. "We fought things more prettier than you Twigo." Scotty said as they took stances. "Very well Conclusion! KIDS ASKING FOR DEATH!" Twigo yelled. (A/N: This is a mini-boss battle.)

Twigo charged they attacked as he yelps each hit. Twigo tries to double slash but Scotty blocks them as Twilight lifts him up by ner magic and slams him on the ground twice before Lucas used his PSI Rocket attack to hit Twigo. Twigo block Scotty's slash as Scotty fired some fireballs and then Lucas bashed Twigo twice as everything froze.

"Conclusion! Pesky kids!" Twigo yelled from a defeat. Elizabeth walked passes them as the owner ask "Elizabeth?" "There's no escape. Even though you can handle yourselfs he is still very powerful for you to handle." Elizabeth said. "What do you mean? You got the Seven Deadly Sins to find!" Ky reminded her. "Maybe if i surrender peacefully they'll agree to take me and spare you all." Elizabeth said. Twigo did an upward slash triggering a save of energy slashing the ground as the owner came and pulled her to the ground out of the way tearing his sleeve some more.

Elizabeth started to cry and said "Please you and your workers needs to escape!" "He neither wants any of us to escape alive." The owner said. "Why? I was so happy when i met you. I set out searching for the Seven Deadly Sins all by myself... i never travel before and i got nervous... walking around in that rusty armor i hope no-one will recognize me. But there isn't anyone that can help me. And you all have been so kind to me. I don't want you guys to get hurt. That's why i don't want you involved in my problems any futher. I don't even know your name!"

"Now that you mention it what is your name anyway sir?" Lucas ask. The owner smirked and said "Meliodas. If you all want to know." Everyone gasp. "Wait are you..." Scotty trailed off remembering the poster with a name like that. "Your the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Lucas ask in disbelief.

"But your just..." Elizabeth stopped as Allioni woked up. "Where!?" Allioni ask. "Allioni?" One of his comrades ask. "The boy with the sword on his back!" Allioni yelled as he looked around. "Take it easy. Sir Twigo has them on the ropes." One of his comrades said. "Idiots! We mustn't anger him! When he and his comrades saved me that's when i saw it! He's the most dangerous one! The symbol is on his shoulder!" Allioni yelled.

Elizabeth sees a symbol on Meliodas' unsleeved arm and see a circle dragon with spikes in it. "That symbol... a dragon!" Elizabeth said. Twigo did a power packed downward slash at Meliodas, and Elizabeth but his cheek suddenly got cut and he stumbled back while Meliodas was holding his broken blade.

"How is this...!? I'm certain my blade struck him! But how could i felt the blow!? And what is that!? A broken blade!?" Twigo yelled shocked. "Meliodas? Is that actually you?" Elizabeth ask. "Are you really the Seven Deadly Sins' captain?" Scotty ask. "What a minute your face looks familiar. What if you are him how do you still look the same!?" Twigo ask.

"Times up. Figured out how i am yet?" Meliodas ask with a smirk as he went into a stance. Twigo went to a shocked face before yelling "No! It's can't be! And you STILL EXIST!" As he did another downward slash missing Meliodas as he made a swing with a blade before a explosive energy builds up while Twigo said "C-Conclusion! This extraordinary power in that or the legend!"

The energy exploded before Twigo was seen flying with his armor destroyed screaming all the way. "The Seven Deadly Sins: The Sin Of Wrath! The Dragon Sin Meliodas!" Meliodas declared. Meliodas put his sword up and told Elizabeth "You found your first Sin Elizabeth? And the other 6 i started to look for them using the Boar Hat to find them. But with you we'll draw more customers. Will you come with us?"

Elizabeth said "Yes!" Then a giant green pig dropped from the ground while Hawk let down a rope ladder yelling "How's the timing!?" "Great Hawk old pal!" Scotty yelled back. "Let's go Hawk's mama!" Meliodas yelled while the giant Pig moved while Twigo who survived the impact with his men, and Allioni watched in shock seeing the pig.

* * *

Meanwhile at a fort at night Twigo informed a knight who looks like a Holy Knight wearing a long white cape, blue, and sliver striped armor, a big sword, sliver boots, short pink hair, blue eyes, and a red belt. (A/N: There are gonna be two visits in this world like Halloween Town, and the main antagonist for that is the Holy Knight and the other will be known in the mere future!) "The Seven Deadly Sins... i hope it's a real one this time. I waited for 10 long years. The day i'll destroy the Seven Deadly Sins." The Holy Knight said.

"Now only that kill the KeyBlade bearer Gillthunder." A voice said as the Holy Knight Gillthunder turned to see The Masked Man and Scarlett. "And find the KeyHole i know." Gillthunder said. "Just don't fail us like that fool Phillip did." The Masked Man said. "And don't forget it was the Sins who killed you father Holy Knight GrandMaster Zaratras." Scarlett said.

The Masked Man and Scarlett disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world Ricky is in the dark place while the voice in Scotty's dream said _"So much to do so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step foward. Can you do it?"_ "Huh? Oh well as long as he knows where i am and what he's doing. Scotty, Shannon, Brian i'll find you three if it's the last thing i do." Ricky said as he stepped foward.

* * *

 **Conclusion! Chapter ready! And Ricky is now gonna be a KeyBlade master and his first world will come in the Next chapter and don't worry Scotty is still gonna come. Each world Ricky finishes we will go back to Scotty. And think of it as Sora or Riku's storys from Dream Drop Distance, or Chains Of Memory. Be sure to review!**


	12. World: Cat In The Hat!

**I don't own anything but the OCs and sadly not Ky who's own by Keyblade Master Of Light. And in Ricky's adventures there will be a different theme song here keep that in mind please. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Nariyamanu ai wo sakebo yo**

 **(Stars glistening the night sky.)**

 **Subete wo daite**

 **(Ricky standing on a platform with Criste.)**

 **Koko ni irunda**

 **(A image of Scotty, Shannon and Ricky as kids playing appears in Ricky's mind.)**

 **Hikari wa soko ni aru yo**

 **(The Kingdom Hearts KeyBlade and the Fenrir KeyBlades appears in Ricky's hands and he and Criste went back-to-back against some Heartless.)**

 **Yuzurenai omoi wo kakete**

 **(Images of Cat, Mr Incredible, Kairi, Cloud, Nera, and Shaggy appears.)**

 **Kibou no hate wo**

 **(Ricky, Criste, Cat, and Kairi are looking at the sun with Criste, and Ricky holding hands.)**

 **Boku wa ikiru yo**

 **(They are all seeing Kingdom Hearts in the starry sky.)**

 **Yume wo tsunaida kimi to**

 **(The sun risen but Kingdom Hearts is still there.)**

 **Hajimari wo itsuka**

 **Bokura no te de**

 **Umidasunda yo**

 **(A grassy landscape appears and Ricky and Criste are laying down on the grass while Criste is snoozing away.)**

 **Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai wo kaerareru**

 **(Ricky is wide awake and got up with a smile.)**

 **Dare mo hitorikiri ja**

 **(Porky, The Masked Man, and Raven are setting their eyes down from a balcony.)**

 **Tachiagare ya shinai kara**

 **(Ricky and Criste appears in each world with a Heartless spy.)**

 **Tagai ni te wo nobashite**

 **(The Masked Man slowly gets up.)**

 **Kagiri wo koeta ashita e**

 **(Argus fires a Solar Slash at Ricky as an explosion occurs.)**

 **Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo**

 **(Ricky, Criste, and a hologram like image of Scotty are running.)**

 **Butsukariatte wakariaunda**

 **(Ricky, and Criste drinks some juice while Ricky accidentally falls back while Criste laughed for his clumsiness.)**

 **Hikari wo tsukuridasu yo**

 **(A Vanguard is standing at a destroyed town with Ricky heavily injured walking toward it.)**

 **Akiramenu omoi wo kakete**

 **(Ricky charges toward the Vanguard.)**

 **Kibou no hate wo**

 **(Criste and Ricky are watching the sunset with the wind blowing on them.)**

 **Boku wa ikiru yo**

 **(Criste leaned her head on Ricky's shoulder.)**

 **Yume wo tsunaida kimi to.**

 **(The sunset then faded and so has the screen.)**

* * *

Ricky after passed his test with a Vanguard woke up in a car. "Huh?" Ricky ask. "Your finale awake." A female voice said. He looked at the driver's seat seeing a woman with blonde curly locks, a pink dress, a pink skirt, red lipstick, and pink slippers. "How long have i been out Mrs..." Ricky ask. "I'm Joan Walden and since i found you knocked out you've been out for about an hour." Joan said.

"I'm Ricky Mrs Walden." Ricky said. "Well Ricky i'm going to take you to my home until i find out where you live." Joan said as Ricky nodded. "Where i'm i?" Ricky ask. "Your at my home town." Joan said. They parked next to a grey house. "Welcome to my home." Joan said as she went to the trunk. As she carrying a paper bag and Ricky went to the door Ricky sticked his pinky in his ear and ask "Hey Joan do you hear something?"

After she opened the door something passed her as she screamed and the bag exploded dropping the groceries and it bumped into Ricky hitting him into the car and bumping his head on the car. Ricky heard some barking and heard a girl's voice yelled "Nevins! Nevins come back!" "Ugh. My head." Ricky groaned as be rubbed his head.

A boy with a shifter (A bowl with holes and don't say it's a strainer because it's not.) on his head along with a teddy bear on top of it, have some munchies on his shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and neck, brown shorts, red shirt, with yellow lighting bolts on it, smooth black hair, and red sneakers, on a trash can lid said meekly at Joan who has her hands on her hips and giving a disappointing glare at him "Hey mom. What's up?"

In the house in the kitchen was Joan with a vacuum and the boy named Conrad removing a plastic wrapping in a pink dress as she scolded "Your so lucky you didn't ruin this dress." Ricky was still rubbing his head as the girl with two pink hairbows, a pink, and light pink square shirt, a green button dress/overalls and blonde hair was giving him an icepack on a staircase.

"Mom i know your angry but let me tell you. This is all Sally's fault." Conrad said. "Oh and what is there to tell me Sally?" Joan ask. "I tried to warn him mom. But he just wouldn't listen. Again i'm hoping your going to ground him." Sally said. "Yes Sally for a week nothing more." Joan said. "A week!? Come on two days!" Conrad complained.

"I ask you to do one simple thing: Keep the house clean. You know how frustrating it is when you do the exact opposite of what i say?" Joan ask as she used the vacuum on Conrad. "Excuse me Joan sorry to interrupt but do you have a phone?" Ricky ask. "Right on the table Ricky." Joan answered.

Ricky went to table and saw a banana peel on the phone. "Why is there a banana peel?" Ricky ask. "Conrad always messed up the place." Joan answered. Ricky removed the Banana peel and dialed his uncle's number. Much to his disbelief the phone it had no contact. He hanged up and said "No it can't be." "What?" Sally ask. "The phone said it had no contact." Ricky said "Knock knock knock. Did someone lose a dog?" A voice ask as they looked over seeing a man carrying a dog. The man has smooth black hair, a purple suit, white shirt, red tie, purple suit pants, and brown shoes (A/N: The main antagonist for this world is this man!)

"Larry Quinn." Conrad said as he glares at the man. "It's Lawrence Conrad." Joan said. The dog has a blue bow tie and looks like a male dog. "I found him next door to my yard again." Larry said as he gives the dog to Sally. "You rescue Nevins! Thanks Lawrence!" Sally squeal. Ricky sense something and looked over to see a Heartless as it immediately disappeared. "Who's this?" Larry ask snapping Ricky out if his thoughts.

"Oh um... i'm Ricky sir." Ricky said. "I'm Lawrence Quinn." Larry said. "You mean Larry." Conrad corrected. "Conrad." Ricky warned as he glares at Conrad. Conrad left as Sally gave Larry a smile a twinkle on her teeth. In the living room was Joan and Larry talking about sending Conrad to military school while Ricky talks to Conrad and Sally.

"How long have you two been siblings?" Ricky ask. "8 years since i am born." Sally said. Conrad was more focus on what Larry and Joan are saying then the conversation. "Conrad? Come in Conrad. Conrad! Pay attention." Ricky said catching Conrad'a attention. "Alright. Ricky do you have any siblings?" Conrad ask. "No i'm an only child." Ricky answered as Conrad turned his attention back to Larry and Joan.

"Your so lucky you don't have any little brothers or little sisters." Sally said. "Scotty is kind of like my brother and Shannon is kind of like my sister. As for Brian well he can be awesome but can be a wake up caller sometimes." Ricky said. "Does he always wake you up?" Sally ask. "No not always but can be a good help." Ricky said.

After Joan left Conrad said to Larry as Ricky and Sally turned their attention to him "I heard what you said I'm not going to military school Larry." Larry chuckled and said "Well Conrad... i don't like you either. Otherwise of i was your father you would be at military school today." "I'm not going to military school." Conrad said as Larry made an open smile.

"I think you'll love it! And besides... i hope you'll get out of here you son of a WONDERFUL LADY WHO I AM CRAZILY IN LOVE WITH!" Larry yelled as he picked up Conrad and placed him on his shoulder while jumping as Joan came back. In the window was The Masked Man while holding a KeyBlade on him. The Masked Man's KeyBlade looks like a Giant Key that looks like an ordinary key that is grey, a grey and brown hilt, some bandages at the bottom, and a chain at the end with a sliver pirate coin at the end. (Fenrir KeyBlade.)

"That must be this 'Ricky' Scotty talked about." The Masked Man said before he pulled out a disk that was made into a hologram of his masters: Porky, and Raven. "Master Porky, Emperor Raven i found this Ricky like you requested." The Masked Man said. "Good Masked Man now as for the reward you and Porky will be the first ones to see it: My face." Raven said.

"Is your face really that special?" The Masked Man ask. "Precisely you see i am a demon." Raven said before he lowered his hood. He has two red ears on the top of his head like a rabbit's ears, black spiky hair, pointy ears on his head, and black eyes. "Oh -cough cough- wow." Porky said in awe. "Yeah wow." The Masked Man said. Raven said as he smirk "Like it? Also i am just a Heartless." "Your a Heartless?" Porky ask. "Yes and the heart i took was no ambush the demon who i took his heart from just let me done it and we are made friends his name is... Demon God Demigra." "Who's his Nobody?" Porky ask. "Just someone named Zolaxen." Raven said.

"Where is he?" The Masked Man ask. "I don't know we haven't met each other yet but we have known our names." Raven ask. They are of unaware of someone wearing a black coat and his face is not showing was listening. "We sure did Raven. We sure did." The man who was guess as Zolaxen said as he disappeared into a grey corridor.

Back with Ricky he was with Joan who was busy after Larry left with Conrad, and Sally talking to her, and Nevins was eating some snacks and finally Joan couldn't take it anymore and yelled "I SAID QUIET!" The silence was cutoff shen the phone starts to ring and Ricky answers it. "Hello?" Ricky ask. "Who is this?" A guy ask. "This is Ricky and you?" Ricky ask. "This is Mr. Humberfloob! Is Joan Walden there?" The guy ask.

"Joan some guy named Mr. Humberfloob wants you." Ricky said. Joan widen her eyes before she took the phone and said "Hi Mr. Humberfloob." She and Mr. Humberfloob talked for a while. After she hanged up Sally ask "What's wrong mom?" "Mommy has to go back to work honey. I better call a babysitter. Ricky have you ever babysitted someone before?" Joan ask.

"Yeah but i need extra help." Ricky said. "I know someone. Named Mrs. Kwan." Joan said as she grabs the phone. "Not Mrs. Kwan!" Conrad yelled. After a short notice the doorbell ring and Joan opened the door see an old lady with big glasses, blue jacket, red shirt, blue pants, blue sheakers, grey hair, red lipstick, and a pink purse. She is with a girl who is about Ricky's age wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue shirt, denim skinny jeans, black combat boots, a feather earing, long smooth brown hair with a purple streak, and has two swords on her back.

"Hi Mrs. Kwan." Joan said. "Hi." Mrs. Kwan greeted back as she and the girl walked inside. "Thanks for coming here on such short notice." Joan said. "Yeah." Mrs. Kwan said. "Who's this?" Joan ask. "I'm Criste Hicks." The girl introduced herself. "Alright Mrs. Kwan Ricky will help you with anything. Conrad's grounded so no video games. Conrad no fighting, no making messes, no answering phone 'citymorgue!'-" "Mom don't i get some rules?" Sally ask. Joan thought of something and said "No... chewing tobacco." "Thanks mom." "And absolutely no one sets foot in the liVing room or else." Joan said.

"Who are you?" Ricky ask? "I'm Criste Hicks." Criste said. "I'm Ricky." Ricky said. "Do you know where i'm at?" Criste ask. "Your not from here also?" Ricky ask. "Yeah. Where i come from we have magic big swords and other stuff including one guy who is very dangerous the son of Jenova named Sephiroth." Criste said. "Seph... roth?" Ricky ask. "He is very dangerous and went insane all of a sudden. I'm the daughter of someone named President Shinra the place where Sephiroth used to help in." Criste said.

"I wish i have a different mom." They heard Conrad said as they turned to see Conrad standing up. "Well sometimes i wish for the same thing." Joan said before she left. Ricky furious went to Conrad and smacked his head. "Idiot. What dis you do?" Ricky ask. "Just only ask mom if she is sending me to military school she is changing becuase of Larry." Conrad said.

"You shouldn't tell your mother that." Ricky scolded as Mrs. Kwan went to a couch to watch some japanese T.V. "Anyway you were Criste?" Ricky ask. Criste said "My father owns a company that he names after him not only that. But they also made someone who will aid Sephiroth one day named Cloud Strife. But they are bitter-sworn enemys instead." Criste said as Conrad and Sally went to a window seeing the rain.

* * *

With Raven he pulled his hood back on and said "The Masked Man found Ricky he is in the world of that awful cat." "You mean-?" Tension ask which only Raven nodedd. "Let's send some Heartless then worry about Scotty! More importantly how did he defeated Phillip!?" Vekar ask furiously. "Well let's see there is only one of him-" Freddy was cutoff. "That wasn't a serious question you brunt reject!" Vekar yelled. "Silence! Vekar shut up or your cowardly butt gets vaporized!" Madoras threatened.

Vekar cowardly said "Yes sir." "What are we suppose to do now?" Kaos ask. "Don't know." Walsh said. "There must be something we can do." Father said. "Very soon. Very very soon." Scarlett said.

* * *

 **Chapter finished and it looks like Ricky is in the world of the Cat Of The Hat! And before you say it yes Criste is from the Final Fantasy VII world she is an OC from my High School math teacher Ms. Hicks. Be sure to review!**


	13. A giant Cat?

**I don't own anything besides the OCs besides Ky. ENJOY! Oh and... YOUR FFFFFFIIIIIIIRRRRRRRDDDDDDDD! LOL that is one of my favorite quotes from the movie.**

* * *

Ricky, and Criste were watching Conrad, and Sally since Mrs. Kwan was asleep. "Hit me!" Mrs. Kwan said as she laid down. "That was weird." Ricky said as Criste nodded in agreement as Conrad started hitting a fish bowl with his fingers. "Quit bothering the fish." Sally told her brother. Conrad threw off a smirk and said "Oh i'm not bothering the fish." He spit in his hand and said "Spit hand!" "Oh gross get that away!" Sally whined as Ricky, and Criste went their.

"Guys! Stop it!" Criste said. "Conrad stop bothering your sister!" Ricky yelled. They heard something pounding up stairs. "What was that?" Criste ask alarmed. "Don't know. Stay close." Ricky said as they went upstairs. They see a door slightly opened. Conrad walked ahead as Ricky said "What are you doing?" "I wouldn't want someone like you hurt." Conrad said sarcastically. "Yeah right." Ricky muttered. Conrad looked in and soon something pulled him in. "Conrad!" Ricky yelled as he looked inside.

"Are you scared to go in there?" Criste ask. Ricky said cocky "Scared? As if! I am not scared of anything!" Then something popped out as Ricky screamed and fell down. Conrad got out laughing with Sally giggling, and Criste snickering. Ricky saw it was a teddy bear as he glared at Conrad and said "Not funny." "You actually thought you saw a mons-ter." Conrad began but widen his eyes when sees something behind Ricky. "What? What is it?" Ricky ask with a dull look. He sees Sally, and Criste with the same reactions.

"A monster where?" Ricky looked up and widen his eyes. What he is seeing is a giant cat that has black fur, white underbelly, a red, and white striped hat, a red bowtie, and has white gloves. "Run!" Criste yelled as she, Sally, and Conrad screamed as they ran down the stairs, while Ricky done nothing. "Aw well." The cat said going after them. _Wh-What was that thing!?_ Ricky thought in shock still frozen. He got up and said "Need to find them."

 _(Field theme: Wackers)_

Ricky walked around the house looking for Conrad, Sally, and Criste. He walked around and around and heard some screaming. He ran and opened the door seeing Criste, Sally, and Conrad in front of the giant cat. "Who are you!?" Sally screamed. "Me? Why i'm the Cate in the Hat!" The giant Cate said. "That is a bit much. You won't mind if we call you Cat?" Ricky ask. "Anything is fine! There's no doubt about that. I'm a super-fun-diferous feline who's here to make sure that you're... meeline? Key lime? Turpentine?" Cat ask struggling over the next word. "Having fun?" Ricky ask. "Yeah that! I got nothing. I'm not so good with the rhyming." Cat said.

"What are you? And what are you doing here?" Criste ask still in shock. "Look i'm a cat that can talk. That should be enough for you people!" Cat laughed as he exited. "Hm?" Ricky, Conrad, Sally, and Criste stared at each other. They followed Cat as they heard him said "I can talk! I'm a cat! Yes!" "Where did you come from?" Sally ask as Cat screeched to a halt. He turned and said "How did you put this? When a mommy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much they decide that..." "Oh no that's not what she meant!" Criste interrupted.

"She meant where did you live at?" Ricky said making it clear. "My place! Where do you think?" Cat said. He walked somewhere as Conrad ask "How did you get here?" "I drove! Look i've been here two whole minutes and no one has offered me a drink." Cat grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Well you like some milk?" Ricky ask. Cat shuddered and said "Milk? Ugh! No! Lactose intolerant. Gums up the works. You'll thank me later." "For what?" Criste ask in confusion.

Cat grabbed the top of a table as he laughed "Hello surfs up!" He started to whoop as he uses the top to spin while going down. When he reached the bottom the top went back to the table. "Wow." Criste said surprised. Ricky laughed "Wow indeed. That should be in a record book." As they walked down. "Nice spread you got here." Cat said looking around. "Hmm?" Ricky looked and saw some Heartless outside. "What are those?" Ricky ask. "Those are Heartless. Evil creatures that are after Hearts. They fear one weapon the KeyBlade." Criste said stepping outside.

"KeyBlade? That weapon Scotty had. Golden Angel. Need to stop them!" Ricky said as he stepped out.

 _(Battle theme: Dance of the Daring)_

He reached outside, just as Criste brought out her swords. He made a stance to fight.

The Heartless known as Shadows attacked with their claws, but Criste and Rickey dodged as Criste slashed with her swords, and Ricky kicked but his leg passed through it, but the Shadow Heartless went below as they attacked, but Criste slashed with her swords, and Ricky punched that didn't do any effect, but the Shadow Heartless went under and attacked, but Criste spin as her swords hit their opponents, and Ricky headbutt one but it didn't do anything, but the Shadow Heartless attacked with their claws, but Criste stabbed one, and the Shadow Heartless started to swarm over Ricky.

"Stay away!" Ricky yelled as Criste noticed. "Ricky!" Criste yelled as she tried to help but struggled through the Shadow Heartless. Suddenly a bright light passed and the Shadow Heartless surrounding Ricky died. "What the? Is that?" Criste paused in shock. Ricky gasp when he saw he is holding a KeyBlade it is black, with a pink line spirals on it, a blue hole shape top, a hole pink upside down heart shaped hilt, and a gold chain with a gold mouse head at the end. Ricky smirked and said "Oh you idiots are so going down." Thanks to Ricky's KeyBlade known as Kingdom Hearts Key he, and Criste defeated the Heartless.

"Aw yeah. Huh?" Ricky, and Criste seeing a giant Heartless slithering toward them. It is a giant snake with yellow eyes, black, and purple scales, the Heartless Sigil on it's head, and sliver fangs. "That is one big Heartless!" Ricky said as Criste nodded. "Their you two are." Ricky, and Criste looked seeing Cat with an Umbrella. "Haven't you called on me for help?" Cat ask as Sally, and Conrad stepped back. "We gotten Cat... until this Heartless showed up. Can you help please?" Ricky ask. Cat said "Sure!"

 _(Boss theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Ricky, Criste, and Cat are now fighting against the Heartless known as Cobranus.

Cobranus slithered down a hole as they waited. Soon they heard rumbling and jumped out of the way just as Cobranus burst out. Ricky slashed with Kingdom Hearts Key, as Criste slashed with her swords, but Cobranus snapped at them with it's fangs, but Cat wacked it with his Umbrella, as Ricky attacked it with his KeyBlade, but Cobranus slammed it's tail at them, but Criste used her spinning move, and Cat threw his Umbrella at Cobranus, but Cobranus swipe with his tongue, but Ricky casted Thundga, as Criste double slashed with her swords, but Cobranus slammed it's tail at them again, but Cat opened his Umbrella and gave it a kick, as Ricky slashed it, but Cobranus spitted Venom at them but, Criste jumped and delivered Areal Slashes with her swords, and Ricky casted Fira.

Cobranus hissed before it slithered back to the ground, and they jumped out of harm's way. Criste spin again, as Cat wack with his Umbrella, but Cobranus snapped at them with his fangs, but Ricky casted Thunder, as Criste cast Blizzard, but Cobranus spitted Venom at them, but Cat blocked off the Venom with his Umbrella, as he attacked by kicking it, as Ricky slashed with Kingdom Hearts Key, but Cobranus slammed it's tail at them, but Criste double slashed it, as Cat poked it with his Umbrella, but Cobranus snapped it's Jaw at them, but Ricky avoided the attack as he slashed, but Cobranus wrapped it's Body around Criste as he starts to squeeze the life out of her, but Ricky climbed up it's body, and landed a slash at it's head freeing her, and stunning Cobranus.

"You okay?" Ricky ask. "Yeah thanks." Criste said. Cat said "Kids were about done here." They nodded.

Criste double stabbed Cobranus, as Cat pound it with his Umbrella, as Ricky cast Lighting, but Cobranus snapped out of it, and snapped his jaw at them, but Criste slashed it, as Cat wacked it with his Umbrella, but Cobranus slammed it's tail at them, but Rick casted Fira, and Criste cast Blizzard, but Cobranus lashed it's tongue at them, but Cat wack it with his Umbrella, but Cobranus wrapped Ricky up and started to squeeze the life out of him, but Criste ran up and slashed it at it's head stunning him, with Cobranus stunned Ricky slashed it with Kingdom Hearts Key, while Criste followed with a Blizzard, and Cat wack it with his Umbrella, but Cobranus slammed with his tail, but Ricky gave out a slash with his KeyBlade finishing Cobranus off.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Cobranus hissed weakly before it fell and a Heart escaped from it. "Phew!" Ricky wiped the sweat from his forehead. Criste said "That was tough." "Yeah snakes are not really my things." Cat said with a shudder. "Let's get back inside." Ricky said as they nodded. They didn't notice the Masked Man watching.

* * *

"That little bug took out that Heartless! He is much more of a problem than we imagined!" Vekar yelled frustrated. "You don't think we know coward?" Kaos ask in annoyance. Raven said calmly "Thank you for your report Masked Man return." "Yes Emperor Raven." Masked Man said through a communicator. "What is next? First Scotty, now Ricky!" Brag said angered. "Don't worry we have the perfect weapon." Raven motion toward someone as they looked seeing a hypnotized Brian. "This is their best friend. We can use him hahaha." Raven chuckled. "Master Raven your terrible. In a good way." Tension said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Why are we stopping here?" Scotty ask Meliodas. "Just for something. And a perfect stop." The Dragon Sin replied walking to a room.

* * *

 **Here this is a new chapter! I know i said until the world Ricky is in was finished we return to Scotty but i figured why not go back to him? See you next time and be sure to review!**


End file.
